


Chasing Starlight...

by MidnightJournalist



Series: Moonlit Nights and Starlit Seas [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, CecaeliaYuuri, Cecaelias, Chains, Dieties, Exhibitionism, ImpregnationKink, Inkplay, M/M, Magic, MagicalObjects, Marking, MerVictor, Mermaids, Mpreg, Overstimulation, Possessiveness, Sthenolagnia, StrengthKink, TagsUpdatedWithEachChapterAdded, TentacleKink, TentacleThing, TentacleYuuri Week, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJournalist/pseuds/MidnightJournalist
Summary: A Side Story/Sequel For One Moonlit Night to cover Tentacle Yuuri Week...Yuuri and Victor are two lost and lonely souls that found each other one moonlit night. Yuuri, a Cecaelia Mage and healer needing a Mer to mate with and Victor, a Mer who defies fate with every turn...they meet at the lowest point in their life and decide to take a chance with each other. Now a year into their mating, they find that they still have things to learn about each other and surprises along the way...





	1. When I Call You Mine... (Day 1 - Possessiveness / Exhibitionism)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back! I've been looking forward to working on prompts for Tentacle Yuuri week and my story One Moonlit Night was inspired when the week was announced, so I decided to set this a bit in the future with their relationship and mating a bit more established. There will be a few small spoilers that give hints as to what I plan to do in the main story, but I will still keep a lot of that to myself.
> 
> That being said, I tried to write it assuming that you haven't read OMN. It's still a WIP, but I encourage you all to go read it if you want to. The day one prompts were possessiveness/exhibitionism, so I hope I did them justice.
> 
> I did go through and do an edit, but I am exhausted from things today and a bit sunburned, so I was quick about it. Please forgive my mistakes and I hope you enjoy!

Yuuri watched as his mate pouted in the corner of their den. The beautiful Mer looked stunning draped in thin golden chains. It complimented his pale skin and wove through the braids of his long silver hair. They were a gift from Phichit and Chris, a congratulations for their mating, though the Mer never got the chance to wear them before tonight. The opportunity came when Yuuri had been asked to come to a formal party among the Cecaelia, something he couldn’t ignore and as his mate, Victor was expected to come with him.

“We can’t just stay home tonight?” Victor lamented, eyes wide and pitiful as he sulked.

“If I could ignore it, I would. My father received the invitation for the both of to be there by an elder and he asked me come so we’re going. Chris and Phichit should be there too and a few others.”

“Like Seung-gil?”

Yuuri cringed recalling Victor’s less than pleasant meeting with the haughty Cecaelia shortly after their mating. Seung-Gil came off prickly even when in a good mood. He held strong opinions on Mers, mostly traditional, and didn’t take kindly to a Cecaelia who let their mate roam freely when they should be in chains or ‘trained’ to be a docile, subservient creature.

“He will probably be there with his mother. We don’t have to go anywhere near him if you don’t want to.”

Yuuri sighed, body moving close to his beloved. He took Victor’s face in both of his hands and let the Mer nuzzle his palm, blue eyes softening when they look at him.

“I know that it’s not going to be the most pleasant night, but think of it this way. I get to show off that I have the best, strongest willed, and most beautiful Mer in all the oceans and maybe once we’ve done what we have to do we can come back here for some private fun.”

Blue eyes turned dark and stormy with a bit of desire in them. The Mer knew exactly what Yuuri wanted to do later and wholeheartedly agreed.

“Fine, but promise me we won’t stay too long.”

“We’ll leave as soon as we can. I promise.”

He pressed his lips against Victor’s to seal their promise in their own little way before leading the Mer out of their den and into the open ocean. Now that Victor had his promises, he perked up, swimming ahead a bit and turning around to tease Yuuri as they traveled to their destination.

Yuuri let him, smiling as he saw the joy return to Victor’s face. He hated upsetting his mate and Victor could get unsettled or offended easily sometimes. Yuuri did what he could to keep his mate happy…preferred it that way.

They made it to the larger cave where they were supposed to be. Victor hesitated outside the cave allowing Yuuri to get close and tuck Victor protectively against before they ventured inside.

Cecaelia were mostly solitary creatures, sticking with family until they came of age to live on their own until mating, but on rare occasions they came together to council, or even to celebrate like they were tonight. They did have a handful of cities where they bartered and traded goods or even had the rare festivals.

As Yuuri understood it, they were celebrating a record number of matings and births in the last year. The Cecaelia were not a huge race and many of his kind focused on their magic and mage craft instead of finding mates and creating their future. Even if they took mate, they used them more as catalysts than broodmares though there were some that did use their mates as playthings or worse. It was rare to find Cecaelia who took mates for love and wanted families at the start of their mating.

Yuuri’s family was among that type and Yuuri and Victor were among those to have a child last season. Tonight their little one was staying with the Nishigori family giving the couple a rare night off. Yuuri could only assume they’d been invited because of the fact that they had a child and no doubt the rumors had spread that they were thinking of having another this upcoming season.

The cave was warm, illuminated by thin panels on the walls. Several Cecaelia and Mer couples milled about looking their way when they entered. Yuuri pulled Victor closer, looking around the room seeing his parents in the corner. He wrapped his tentacles around Victor and directed him towards his parents wanting to put the Mer more at ease. His mother’s gentle nature would also calm both of them…though the others would still stare regardless. Between the Katsuki Clan’s status and Victor’s beauty, it’d be hard pressed not to.

The Katsuki Cecaelia clan were well known and different from most Cecaelia. Both Yuuri and his father earned the respect of their community as their healers and they got away with more than most. It helped that both of their mates were strong in their own right. Hiroko came off gentle and sweet though sometimes her strength shined through when she needed something whereas Victor flat out rebelled and fought for what he wanted constantly, regardless of the consequences.

“I was hoping you’d show up soon.” His mother sounded pleased as her eyes went directly to Victor. She’d been his main source of knowledge when it came to being mated to a Cecaelia and she’s been instrumental throughout Victor’s pregnancy. The two grew close and it showed as Victor pulled her into a hug and his mother beamed, pulling the other Mer close. “I know we saw you earlier, but it always seems like we never see you two enough and I’ve been looking forward to tonight.”

Yuuri’s lips curled warmly at the sight. His mother had always been a beautiful Mer to him growing up with her brown hair and eyes along with the color of her blue-green tail. Standing next to silver iridescence, she looked beautiful with the ornaments weaved through her hair. She fussed over the gold draped over Victor before turning to hug her son. Yuuri welcomed and returned the embrace as she murmured in his ear. “You both look radiant tonight and I can tell Victor is nervous. Hopefully you can leave early and go back to your den.”

“I promised him we would. I’m not too fond of these gatherings.”

“Well you’re part of the celebration.” His father cut in. “You two have much to be proud of between your mating and a child. Tonight is for our future.”

A secret glint in Toshiya Katsuki’s eyes meant only one thing. The likelihood the older healer would be drunk in an hour was almost a certainty. Yuuri planned on having a drink or two to settle his nerves, but he had his father’s genes meaning when they drank too much they went a bit off the rails. Most of the Cecaelia were used to the drunk escapades, some finding them amusing even, but Yuuri refused to ruin his reputation by adding fuel to the fire.

“Let’s just take it a little bit at a time. Try not to get too drunk too early.” Yuuri cautioned even as his father dragged him over to the table where fresh fish, other cultural foods, and beverages sat for their consumption. Glancing back at his mate, Victor waved and his mother giggled behind her hand. The younger Cecaelia sighed. Tonight would be a long night.

A few hours and several drinks later…Yuuri felt amazing. He hadn’t drank nearly as much as his father, but still felt the pleasant buzz in his veins and he felt odd like he missed something. Glancing around the room, his eyes locked on gold spun silver and loopily grinned. His mate still looked so beautiful and maybe it was time to take him home and have that fun he promised the Mer earlier. Gliding forward he made his way towards his mate freezing when he saw an unpleasant sight and felt wariness through the bond.

In front of Victor, Sueng-Gil looked furious, ranting at his mate and the effect sobered Yuuri enough that he felt his protective instincts surge forward. Moving quicker, he caught the tail end of Sueng-Gil’s rant. “Perhaps if your own mate cannot keep you on a proper leash at a function such as this, someone else should step in and take you in hand.”

The hiss cut through the water and those close enough to hear it froze. Yuuri moved quick, coming up to pull Victor into his arms, wrapping his tentacles. “Victor is my mate, Sueng-Gil, or have you forgotten that.”

The other creature’s eyes narrowed. “Perhaps you should tame that mouth of his then. He spoke out of turn, disrespecting my mother.”

Yuuri’s eyes narrowed. It was rare that a Cecaelia be so forward to talk about how another should handle their mate. Being of a traditional sort, no doubt the Lee clan would find offense even if Victor had been polite and only because Yuuri hadn’t been by his side. They didn’t respect Mer at all and found them to be of a lower status, something that always bothered Yuuri. At this point, it seemed he needed to do some damage control instead of getting into a shouting match with the other Cecaelia.

“Then you come to me with your concerns and not take it out on my mate. Do you hear me? He’s mine and you may not like how much freedom I give him, but that’s my decision. The next time that I find out that you offer to ‘take him in hand’ or ‘tame him’ you’ll find yourself looking for a new healer in these waters. The Katsuki family won’t tolerate this level of disrespect. Not when our mates are valuable to our craft and earned the right to work with us.”

The room remained silent as it watched the two Cecaelia stood off. Sueng-Gil and his family were respected in their own right, so no one would intervene in this verbal spat. Nearly black eyes bore into reddish brown, neither willing to move…at least until Victor turned to face away from the foreign Cecaelia and nuzzled Yuuri’s throat.

“Yuuri,” the Mer purred pressing close, hand over his mates beating heart, warm breath over his throat. It was enough that Yuuri broke eye contact to see his mate looking up at him with a mix of desire and love. “Don’t pay him any more mind. Let’s just go back to our den.”

A scoff filled the silence and Yuuri locked eyes with his opponent once more. “Look at the great healer Katsuki. Whipped by his weak Mer mate. I should show you how to really treat…”

The sound of gagging words and all ended the arrogant speech. Yuuri held his hand around the other creature’s throat, eyes defiant and furious as he gripped tighter. He wouldn’t waste his magic on this filth, instead keeping his free hand on his mate to ground him.

“What part of ‘MINE’ didn’t you understand?” He hissed in a low tone. “I told you not to touch him, not to speak ill of him and you decided to ignore me. What’s to stop me from crushing you’re throat to keep you from doing it again?”

Sueng-Gil sputtered and tried to pry Yuuri’s hand away, but the healer had greater strength and the stamina. He sputtered and gagged in Yuuri’s grip until a shrill cry cut through the water.

“Healer Katsuki. Please release my son. I understand that he has caused you great offense, but he is all that I have.” Sueng-Gil’s mother stood proud, though the terror in her eyes couldn’t be hidden. She sounded sincere knowing her son’s life was completely in Yuuri’s hand and despite their stance on things, her son had done wrong provoking the healer family. “The Lee clan is willing to give restitution for the slight against you and your mate. I only ask you to release him and allow him to return.”

Yuuri took a moment to breathe, tempering down his anger so that he could loosen his fingers. Sueng-Gil coughed, backing away slowly and returning to his mother’s side. His eyes looked murderous, but by now it was clear who had more strength between the two of them.

“I hope you will be still willing to make my medicine. You’re the best healer in our part of the sea. If you’re willing, I will send another from my clan to retrieve it and I will send the compensation with them.”

Yuuri nodded, afraid his voice might betray the anger still simmering below the surface. Not waiting for more words, he wrapped both arms around Victor leading his mate into the far corner of the room where they might have a bit of privacy. Conversation started up around them and Yuuri tried to focus on words to bring himself back from his rage.

Victor’s arms wrapped around his neck, warm breath and lips on his skin further grounded him as he pressed Victor into the alcove in the wall, away from curious onlookers and prying eyes. The Mer seemed too quiet and there was a wariness through the bond that Yuuri couldn’t quite figure out. He knew Victor could get prickly sometimes when Yuuri defended him, but he didn’t seem angry…more subdued and that bothered Yuuri a bit.

Yuuri gently coaxed his mate to look at him, breath catching at the look the Mer gave him and the flood of desire through the bond as Victor stopped holding back on his emotions. His deep blue eyes were thin around his pupils as Victor’s hand wrapped around his mating tentacle in excitement. He stroked it, teasing him a bit and Yuuri had to fight to pull it away from his mate’s grip.

“Victor…” he choked out low hoping no one could hear him mind going hazy as his own needs surfaced. He wanted to claim his mate right here, right now so everyone knew who the beautiful Mer belonged to. “We can’t…not here.”

“But I want you to.” Victor encouraged. “You were so fierce and beautiful…you called me yours…”

Victor’s forehead crinkled a bit unable to form a coherent thought, but Yuuri knew what brought it on. His possessiveness had triggered his mate to want him…to need him. Even if they made it out of the cave, they wouldn’t make it far before their passions took over and it was too risky to do that in open water. Victor’s own needs fueled his own and he wanted so desperately to answer that call. He needed to take the edge off for both of them, needed to come down from their high before they risked traveling home.

“Please.” The Mer begged and Yuuri’s eyes went to the beautiful pink mouth. Groaning quietly, he couldn’t hold back any more and captured Victor’s mouth in a desperate kiss, swallowing the cry that threatened to escape as he pressed his body against his mates, pinning Victor’s hands above his head against he stone and securing Victor’s body in his tentacles. A soft whimper escaped as Yuuri brushed his mating tentacle over Victor’s slit, testing how ready and open the Mer appeared to be. Pulling back slightly, Victor bit at his lower lip trying not to let any other sounds escape…and failing as another soft sound escaped.

“You have to be quiet, Victor.” Yuuri cautioned. “If you want me to do this, no one else can know what we’re doing.”

“I don’t know if I can.” Victor kept his voice low, squirming against Yuuri’s grip. The Cecaelia felt torn about wanting to please his mate, but at the same time Yuuri knew it’d be embarrassing to get caught. Victor could be loud, so he needed something to muffle the sounds even a little bit.

Without really thinking about it, he brought one of his tentacles to Victor’s lips, brushing over them and the Mer’s lips parted in surprise. He could feel Victor’s confusion through the bond even as he pushed into Victor’s mouth at the same time he pressed inside of his mate.

The tentacle muffled the cry enough that Yuuri felt pleased with himself. He didn’t give Victor any time to really think about it as he pressed a little deeper drawing another gasp. Victor’s face tilted up a bit, eyes glazed a bit and Yuuri could feel that Victor still wanted him to continue.

“There we go.” He purred low in Victor’s ear. “You’re doing so well for me, beautiful.”

Victor moaned softly at the words. His eyes closed a little, but he turned to look at his mate. Yuuri pressed a kiss to the mark over Victor’s bond gland as he continued.

“I’m not going to let anyone else touch you. I won’t let anyone else talk to you like that again. You’re my mate…beautiful, smart, and so strong. All mine…”

Victor whimpered at the words as Yuuri teased over the bond mark with his teeth. He wanted so badly to bite down…renew the mark so that everyone knew Victor belonged to him and him alone. It didn’t take much for Victor to come as Yuuri pressed as deep as he could go, using his tentacles and mouth to drive the Mer crazy and murmur sweet compliments combined with his possessive claims.

Yuuri continued to move, drawing another climax out of his mate before spilling deep inside the Mer, taking Victor into his arms. They clung to each other, still hidden away in the alcove until they came down a bit from their high and knew they could make it safely back to their den.

They didn’t stop for some time. Both egging each other on in their nest, bringing each other pleasure until it consumed them. It wasn’t until much later that they lay content, Victor’s head resting on his mates chest, fingers and lips still dancing over skin that they lay content.

A soft laugh cut through the quiet of their den causing Yuuri to lift his head to look down at his mate. Victor’s eyes held warmth, amusement, and a lot of love.

“What’s so funny?” Yuuri asked, wanting to know what his mate was thinking.

“You…you’re very possessive of me…you know that right?”

Yuuri felt the blush creep over his face at the words. He didn’t think he was that bad. Victor continued to smirk pulling himself up to hover over Yuuri.

“I didn’t mind so much. I like to fight my own battles, but you were so fierce and handsome. It made me love you more than I already do.” Victor admitted, pressing their foreheads together. “It’s good to remind them that I’m yours sometimes.”

The flush deepened and Yuuri wanted to hide his face. His mate surprised him in so many ways.

“As long as you know it too.” He blurted out, immediately regretting it for a moment.

Victor pulled back, cocking his head with an arrogant smirk on his face.

“Oh…I was under the impression that you were mine.” He spoke in a serious tone, laughing when he saw the stunned look on Yuuri’s face. “Just kidding. I know that I’m yours and there’s no one else I’d ever want to belong to.”

Yuuri’s heart soared at he declaration. He threaded his fingers in silver strands and pulled his mate down for another kiss hoping it conveyed his feelings to the creature who’d won his heart. In the end, he decided it didn’t matter. Victor chose him as much as he chose Victor…and that’s what really counted.


	2. When I Need You More...(Overstimulation/Inkplay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is feeling a bit ignored by his mate, so when he finally gets his mate's attention, Yuuri makes sure to take good care of his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day/Prompt 2 is here! The prompts for today were Overstimulation/Inkplay, which in my verse, the Cecaelia don't secrete ink. So, I focused more on the first prompt with a little nod to the second if you squint. This might be a little on the tame side and short, but I'm just hoping that I'm doing these prompts justice. As per usual, I did a quick edit this morning, so I already know I didn't get everything, so please forgive me for that. I haven't seen too many entries into the Tentacle Yuuri week yet, so I'm hoping that everyone enjoys this and it's at least a little satisfying.

Usually…Victor loved to watch his mate no matter what the Cecaelia did…

Right now, he was watching his beloved move around their den, trying to set things up before migrating and mating season started, stressed about repeating the mistakes he made last season and being unprepared.

To his credit, Victor shared the blame for that. They’d met on a glorious moonlit night last season…Victor dancing on the waves and Yuuri seeking more than his life as a healer and a sea mage. Yuuri claimed Victor and they found life and love with each other, though it didn’t come without hardships.

Getting used to having a mate, trying to explain things, not to mention Victor getting pregnant quickly complicated things for Yuuri and he often panicked, unprepared more so than he’d ever been in his life. Still they made it work though Yuuri insisted that he needed to be better prepared for this season so he didn’t stress so much.

Victor understood that. He really did. A small part of him relented, hating to see Yuuri frustrated or under stress in dire situations. On the other hand, some days Yuuri rose early to get started, leaving Victor alone or to take care of their little one, only to return to their bed exhausted and falling asleep quickly from the strain of the day.

Too many days he woke to an empty nest and too many nights he fell asleep restless…unable to sleep without his mate to curl up against. Not only that…he found himself frustrated in different ways, missing their romps in the nest. While he did know the art of pleasuring himself during those times…it’d never be the same of having the weight of his mate above or being stuffed full chasing away the deeper ache that lingered inside of him.

Finally, he reached his limit and it showed. He felt irritated by everything the last few days. His body ached with tension and he practically begged Hiroko and Yuuko to look after their child while he figured out a way to get Yuuri to notice him and give him what he needed. The two female Mers agreed without hesitating, offering tips to help Victor out which he thanked them for before taking off to find his mate.

And find him he did…up where his dried herb storage sat in a small cave above the water. The Cecaelia spent some time up their creating thick pastes, salves, and even medicines to store for the season. Yuuri didn’t make enough last season so it got added to the list of things he needed to complete, but it drove the Mer crazy just to watch him.

Yuuri looked so engrossed in what he was doing, he never noticed his mate watching him from a rock coming out of the water. His jaw clenched as he debated how best he get the Cecaelia to notice him and persuade him to take a break. Knowing that Yuuri could be working on something delicate made him hesitate to call out, nor could he completely leave the water and go the Cecaelia.

Unable to sit still, he slid from the rock and crept closer to the shore line wondering how long before Yuuri saw him. Torn between wanting to get Yuuri’s attention and not wanting to upset or distract his mate, he went as far as he could before he could get stuck on the sand. Desperately wanting Yuuri to take notice of him, he sent a strong wave of longing and frustration through their bond watching as Yuuri went rigid and still…an empty vile falling from his hand to roll down the sand to the edge of the water. Spinning around he caught Victor’s gaze, no longer paying attention as the vile rolled into the water. The pair stared at each other for a moment, but Victor broke eye contact first, a little embarrassed by his own needy actions. To his credit, Yuuri didn’t move or say anything, not even when Victor sunk back under the waves. He watched the abandoned vile continue to roll on the sandy sea floor of the cave and swam to grab it before swimming back into the cave.

He didn’t know why he felt why he did, the conflicting emotions and torn between his own needs and his husband’s duties. He returned to to his nest, curling up and clutching the vile to his heart, not wanting to do much of anything for the rest of the day. It wasn’t a surprise for him that his mate didn’t follow. Yuuri usually gave him space when he needed it especially after a confrontation whether it was spoken or silent. No doubt the Cecaelia returned to his work, trying to finish up before the season started in earnest. It was a few hours later when Victor caught sight of tentacles coming through the cave, pulling Yuuri through the small opening with ease and grace only the Cecaelia could accomplish. He paused eyes raking over Victor’s frame, stopping when he saw the object in Victor’s grasp.

“Victor…” He hesitated for a moment. “Talk to me. I can see you’re upset about something, but I can’t solve anything if I don’t know what’s bothering you.”

“How do you know something is bothering me?” Victor pouted, wondering why his mate picked up on his mood now and not earlier.

“You’ve been in a foul mood the last couple of days, and when you’re upset you come to see me, say nothing or leave cryptic messages, and then come back to our nest to sulk. It’s a pattern with you.” Yuuri moved as close to the nest as he could without getting in it. The Cecaelia knew better to get in while his Mer seemed unhappy. He shifted to rest his chin on the raised stone so he could look into his mate’s eyes and not hover above him.

“I’ve felt really frustrated the last few days and I thought I was just frustrated with myself. It’s been you that’s been frustrated and feeding it through the bond, isn’t it?”

“I’ve been missing you, but I didn’t want to bother you.” Victor admitted reaching out to brush his fingers on Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri reached out and twined their fingers together, pressing his lips against Victor’s palm.

“You know you can stop me any time you need me. You’re the most important thing in my life. If I had to choose between our family and continuing to heal others, I’d chose you and our children over everything else.” Yuuri paused, to take in the sight of his mate. “Next time you’re feeling frustrated or need something from me, please just talk to me. I can get absorbed in my work and miss the signs that something is wrong, so sometimes I need you to be direct with me. I promise if you do that, then I will do everything I can to try to change it.”

Victor looked into the sincere reddish brown he’d grown to love over the last year. It warmed his heart that Yuuri put their family, and him especially, first and foremost in his mind. Without really thinking, he launched himself into his mate’s grasp, surprising the Cecaelia with a desperate kiss, and threading pale fingers into dark strands to hold him close even as they parted.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to take you away from your work with everything that happened last season, but…” He paused trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

“…you needed me to take care of you.” Yuuri finished causing Victor to nod. The Cecaelia’s face softened as just held his mate close. “Then I’m all yours for the rest of the day.”

“Really?” Victor’s face brightened with barely contained excitement. His tone turned a bit teasing and suggestive as he continued. “Whatever will we do for the rest of the evening?”

“Hmm. I get the feeling you have a few ideas.” Yuuri purred as he scooped up his mate and set him back down in their nest.

Leaning in, he captured Victor’s lips in a sweet kiss teasing his mate a bit before deepening it. Victor whimpered tugging a little on Yuuri’s hair causing the Cecaelia to pull back a little in concern, but the look of desire in the Mer’s gaze had tentacles wrapping around wrists and pinning them down on the bed.

Victor looked up at the love in the Cecaelia’s eyes. His life had been so empty and lonely before Yuuri and now he found love with the creature he’d been told his entire life to stay away from. Yuuri became his world and he never wanted to lose what they had together.

“I’ve missed spending time with you. I think we both need this.” Yuuri spoke, tone low and his face took on a sultry look. Victor loved that look, wanted to see it more. He tested the grip of Yuuri’s appendages, flexing his muscles a bit as he felt the grip tighten around them. Yuuri’s hands rand down the side of his body. Victor squirmed at the touch, his skin sensitive after feeling like he’d deprived himself of his mate’s touch.

“So beautiful.” Yuuri murmured. “I know I always say that, but I’m the lucky one to find you and to have you by my side. Let me make up for lost time tonight and take care of you, all right.”

Victor hummed in agreement, completely on board with that plan. His body thrummed with need and he could feel Yuuri’s need reflect back through the bond.

Their lips met again, putting them both back into the mood. Victor felt Yuuri’s fingers continued to explore scales and skin, wrapping tentacles around his body. His mate pulled back from his lips to trail down to the bond mark. The mark faded over time, but remained the only blemish on his body. He cherished that mark and allowed his head to fall back as Yuuri nipped over the spot to tease him He let out a high pitched whine and shifted trying to encourage Yuuri to move on.

The tips of Yuuri’s fingers brushed over his mating slit causing him to gasp. He knew fingers were a poor substitute for Yuuri’s mating tentacle, but damn it to the deep he felt so high strung that he reveled in his mate touching him, pressing in to his most intimate place.

“Yuuri,” he called, unconsciously begging in his tone. He did miss this, enjoyed the intimacy with his mate. Every time felt like their first time all over again, but he wanted Yuuri to hurry up.

“So impatient.” Yuuri murmured. “Just a little bit longer, love.”

“But I’m ready…” He complained, breath catching as Yuuri’s fingers moved inside of him, pressing as deep as they could reach, stretching him to take more. A third finger pressed in and a fourth until he practically begged with every breath, thrashing with need. Yuuri held on tighter, free hand rubbing over his scales, trying to sooth him, but it still felt a bit too much for him.

“Victor, calm down. You’re too wound up. I can feel it through the bond.” Yuuri coaxed, trying to slow them down. “I want this to last or it might be a bit too much for you.”

“I don’t want to. I’m not fragile, Yuuri. I can take it.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened looking down at him. “Victor…”

“Please Yuuri…take me until you’ve had you’re fill of me.”

Yuuri gasped above him, eyes darkening as he removed his fingers, moving to lick the remainder of the thick slick off his fingers. “Don’t ask what you can’t handle. It’d be too much for you.”

Victor frowned at the insinuation that he couldn’t take care of his mate. Yuuri had crazy stamina, sure, but Yuuri always held back. “Try me.”

Yuuri groaned. “Victor, you don’t know what you’re asking of me.”

“You’re my mate, and it’s my duty to take care of you too.” Victor purred. “Don’t hold back and don’t stop.”

He could feel how Yuuri felt torn between his lust and not wanting to hurt Victor. Not willing to back down from what he wanted, Victor pulled against the tentacles wrapped around his wrists. Catching Yuuri off guard he surged up to claim his mates mouth with a fierce kiss before taking hold of Yuuri’s mating tentacle and pressing it against his slit, pushing until the tip inside.

Yuuri gasped this time breaking the kiss, eyes wide in shock. It took a moment for him to recover, but before Victor could tease him further, his hands were pinned hard against the rock once more, his mouth claimed, capturing the shout of surprise as Yuuri pressed deep inside of him.

His muscles clamped around the mating tentacle as pleasure coursed through him. He felt so full, high on the pleasure as it moved, pulling out and pressing deeper inside of him with each thrust. Wrenching his mouth away, he fought for his breath as Yuuri began to kiss and caress his body again.

It didn’t take long for Victor to reach his climax. Yuuri pressed deep inside him and he felt the Cecaelia spill deep inside him triggering his own end. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed through his body.He rode the waves until his body went limp in their nest.

It took a little bit of time for him to come back to himself. He still felt the stretch of Yuuri thick inside of him, the warmth inside of his body from Yuuri coming inside of him, and the weight of the tentacles still wrapped around his body and wrists. Yuuri hovered above him, body still and his breathing was still a bit labored. Smiling a bit, he tugged lightly at the tentacles around his wrists only to feel them tighten again sliding down his forearm and keeping them pinned to the stone. He looked at his mate, but Yuuri’s face still looked away and he felt a little uneasy.

“Yuuri, are you all right?” He asked, wanting Yuuri to at least look at him. Slowly, Yuuri lifted his head and Victor froze at the look in his eyes.

The beautiful reddish brown was still filled with need and it took a moment for Victor to realize his mate still needed him and was holding himself back for Victor’s sake.

“Victor, I…” He started to say, his voice a bit strained. Victor just shook his head.

“You don’t have to say anything Yuuri. I meant what I said. If you still need me…”

The Mer didn’t need to elaborate. Yuuri understood, eyes softening in relief. “Don’t…let me hurt you.”

“You won’t.” He had absolute faith in his mate and he knew he could take it.

Relaxing, Yuuri closed in, claiming his mouth in a sweet kiss even as the tentacle inside him moved. Victor gasped, body feeling sensitive after their first round but he gave into pleasure that slowly seeped into him again. This time the build was slow, and gentle, Yuuri holding him close as they shared kiss after kiss until they both fell apart again, but even that wasn’t enough.

They kept it up for what seemed like hours. Fast and slow, hard and soft, changing positions until Victor didn’t know how much more he can take.

He came again weakly, body going completely limp as he rested his hand over where his womb lay. He felt so full and his body felt so sore from being taken apart again and again. He whimpered weakly when Yuuri finally pulled out of him. Not only did his muscles hurt, but he felt bruises from the grip of Yuuri’s tentacles and aches from the marks Yuuri left on his skin. Even his lips felt raw and a bit swollen.

Never before had he felt like this. Never taken so thoroughly. His body felt overwhelmed by sensation. He couldn’t say he completely disliked it, but he also didn’t want to do this all the time. His eyes remained transfixed as Yuuri took his mating tentacle in hand, stroking it trying hard to bring himself to one more climax. Victor couldn’t turn away, weakly making a sound when the thick release landed on his stomach, his mates seed a much darker color staining the pale skin of his stomach as it spread.

Only then did Yuuri seem to calm down. The two mates locked gazes and Victor softened, content despite the pains of his body. Slowly he closed his eyes, not wanting to move for a long while. In the end he drifted, falling asleep still wrapped up in . When he came to, he could hear Yuuri shifting around their den, going through his personal stores of medicine and fretting out loud.

Victor managed a weak smile, knowing that his mate loved him so much that he always worried. He asked for this though and Yuuri delivered.

“Yuuri,” Victor called, his voice teasing even if it sounded a bit hoarse. “Why are you over there instead of in our nest with me?”

The Cecaelia returned to his side quickly, murmuring apology after apology for hurting him and Victor just let him. He didn’t feel that bad, but he’d let Yuuri carry on, knowing there was nothing he could do or say to stop the Cecaelia from feeling guilty.

Instead, he pulled Yuuri back into their nest, shifting so that his head rested on Yuuri’s chest. He snuggled against his mate trying not to wince when he moved his sore body. Yuuri just let him, too surprised to react. Instead of answering, he let himself drift too tired to do much else. He’d explain when he woke again, or maybe he’d revel in the attention. After all, this was what he wanted all along and now that he had it, he planned on making the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, curious to know what you all think. Again I hope I did okay trying to answer the prompts and I hope you all enjoyed it. If you could leave comments/kudos, they really motivate me. Also I hope you'll check out my other stories as well.
> 
> Wanna talk about my stories with me...feel free to ask questions on Tumblr or join my Discord channel. Links Below:
> 
> Discord: [Here](https://discord.gg/9bu7RA2/)  
> Tumblr: [Here](http://midnightjournalist.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	3. When I Surprise You (BDSM/Impregnation Kink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor decides he wants to try something new and knows just how to get what he wants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG...this one turned out to be a beast. I hadn't planned on it getting so long and I underestimated how long it would take for me to finish.
> 
> That being said, I did do a quick edit, but I'm sure I missed something and I may have a little bit of redundancy/repetition in this chapter. Also, I've never written either of these prompts before, so I kinda just went with my gut and did the best that I could. Hope that it turned out all right. Enjoy!

Yuuri stretched, grateful for the small break. The last of his injured patients had left the cave with words of gratitude and promise of repayment. Yuuri simply instructed her to be more careful and to continue to put salve on her scratches and to come back if anything looked worse in a couple of days.

He took a few moments to tidy up, preparing the cave to take in any more patients should there be a need and took a breather. He was used to it, the steady stream of careless creatures coming to him for aid due to the unsettling start of a new mating season. More and more creatures came to the warmer waters to nest and mate…it also meant more predators would come in creating their own set of problems.

He sighed as he put some of his medicine stores back and tools away. It seemed strange that he had free time right now, his den usually abuzz with patients rushing in or at least checked on. The fact that the den didn’t have a single patient was a rare thing and Yuuri wanted to take a little bit to rest and spend some time with his mate.

Victor probably went back to their main quarters to get away from the steady work going on and to be alone to build up their nest a bit for the renewal of their mating. They’d talked about it at length, deciding that they wanted to expand their family sooner rather than later. Yuuri could tell that his mate already showed signs of being fertile and ready to conceive, but Yuuri wanted the Mer to be completely sure about this.

Being pregnant with a Cecaelia’s brood never came easy for Mers, though some weathered it better than others. Victor had struggled a bit with his last pregnancy, as most Mers do, but after the Mer seemed a bit reluctant to think about getting pregnant again.

Still, the Cecaelia race was dwindling with only a handful of pairs having children. Either they were too focused on perfecting their magic, or the Mers were put under too much strain and couldn’t carry properly. Yuuri felt some obligation to have a few children and he and Victor decided to have at least one more and see how they felt after that. Victor hesitated to talk about it a lot, which made him think that maybe Victor didn’t want to have another child yet and Yuuri didn’t want to force him to do it if he didn’t want to. He promised Victor he’d have all say in having children after all, and wasn’t about to go back on his word.

Swimming deeper into the den, he made his way to where he’d and his mate spent most of their time. He picked this cave specifically knowing he could keep his family safe and having Victor this last year certainly turned his den into a true home for them.

Pulling through the hole, he caught sight of his mate building up their nest a bit. Yuuri watched as the Mer moved things around a bit, patting down what they used for bedding.

Yuuri wondered how he got so lucky. Victor turned out to be the best mate for him. He never did quite what Yuuri expected of him, but he brought so much excitement to Yuuri’s life that he’d never want another Mer…never imagined what his life would be like without the Mer in it.

Watching the beautiful Mer work reminded him of the last time they did this. Victor fussed over their nest, wanting it to be perfect. Yuuri appreciated how much work Victor put into the nest, making it comfortable for them.

The sight excited Yuuri. His mind went back to Victor’s last pregnancy. He could already picture his mate swollen with their child and he wanted to see that again. He even went so far as to pictured it now with Victor’s silver hair tied back away from his face, soft smile on his face, with his hands cradling his belly instead or messing with nesting materials.

Sliding closer, Victor failed to notice him come up behind him, startling when Yuuri wrapped his arms around his waist and lips against his bond mark.

“Yuuri,” he spoke, tone sounding a little upset about being startled.

“I’m sorry, Victor. You looked so beautiful I couldn’t help myself.” He responded, turning the Mer to face him. Victor normally didn’t stay upset for too long and the Mer initiated a kiss between them.

“I just wasn’t expecting it. I’m not upset though. Actually, I’m glad you’re here. You don’t have any more patients?”

“No, the last one is gone and we’re alone for once.” Yuuri smiled, keeping Victor close. He loved the feel of his mate’s body against his. “I wanted to talk to you too.”

“Hmmm.” Victor hummed contently. “About what?”

“I just…” He paused, gathering his thoughts. “I want to be sure that you still want to do this…and before you get upset that I’m asking…I’ve been seeing you get nervous whenever someone brings it up. If you want to wait another year…”

Victor shook his head, stopping Yuuri from continuing. “I’m not nervous or having second thoughts about having another child with you. I do…I’ve been…nervous because of something else.”

He swam back and Yuuri let him go as it seemed obvious he was trying to put some space between them. Victor moved, heading over to where a box Yuuri knew hadn’t been there earlier. Victor brought it earlier and he noticed the box had Chris’ insignia on top of it.

Chris was another Cecaelia that Yuuri considered a friend. Preferring European waters most of the year, Chris managed to snag himself a very outgoing Mer named Phichit who’d become one of Yuuri’s best friends over the past couple of years.

The other Cecaelia was a bit too touchy and flirty for Yuuri’s taste, especially when it came to his mate. Unlike Yuuri, Chris had a natural talent for using enchantment magic and made a great deal of success enchanting objects for their kind. Mostly he did it for his own amusement, unlike Yuuri who used his magic for others. Still they managed to get along well enough and some of Yuuri’s instruments were practical gifts from the duo over the years. Usually Chris took it as a challenge whenever Yuuri complained about needing better tools or something not working as it should.

Seeing the box made Yuuri curious, but he also felt a little wary as well. Chris and Phichit could both be a bit extravagant when it came to their schemes. The likelihood that he’d both like and hate what sat in the box was almost certain.

Victor handed him the box backing up as Yuuri opened up the lid to reveal the contents inside. His breath caught when he saw the chains and shackles inside the box. He snapped it closed shaking his head in denial, turning his confused gaze to his mate. His mouth opened to try to get Victor to give him an explanation, but nothing came out. Swallowing down, he tried again, his mate cutting him off this time.

“Before you say anything, let me explain.” Victor looked a little nervous and Yuuri debated whether he needed to knock some sense into the Mer, but better to hear the whole story first instead of making assumptions and letting a fight explode between them. He set the box down, not wanting the weight of it to distract him, reminding him of the contents inside and what they implied.

“I know how you feel about shackles, collars, and chains…how against them you are…” Victor started off with. “But I was talking to Phichit and Chris, and I know that they use them sometimes. Especially when they work together in the open.”

Yuuri heard about that before. Some Cecaelia were catching on that they needed to treat their Mer mates better. The majority still didn’t have a high opinions, but they were given better conditions for their cooperation doing field work. Plenty of Cecaelia wanted to test their skills in real life situations and needed to still be able to control Mers due to a lack of trust between them, ‘rewarding’ them for going along with it, not that many had a choice.

He knew that Chris and Phichit did it, though never in front of him, respecting his boundaries and wishes not to see anything like that. It made no sense why they’d consider giving something like that to Victor knowing how he felt. Still, he knew they worked well when they worked outside their den, which more often than not they did considering they traveled a lot, returning to their native waters off and on during the year.

“I asked them about it.” Victor continued. “I wanted to know why they did it, how it worked between them. I was curious because I wanted to understand why Phichit would be willing to do that for his mate and you want to know what he told me?”

Yuuri swallowed hard at Victor’s tone, but couldn’t help his curiosity. He never cared to know before now, but seeing Victor explain what he learned, he knew the Mer found it important. His mate moved closer, but didn’t reach out as he normally would. It created a slight tension between them and it put Yuuri’s nerves on edge.

“They told me it was all about the trust. How they have absolute faith in each other…to watch each other’s back. I really admire that about them. It’s why I wanted to know in the first place.”

“Those two are both free spirited. They compliment each other and that’s why they work so well together.” Yuuri agreed, not sure where Victor was going with this, but he got the feeling he was about to find out.

“They are. That’s why I asked them about it.” The Mer looked a bit nervous. “You know that I trust you like that too…right?”

It clicked in Yuuri’s mind exactly why Victor got his hands on the objects in the box. Groaning out loud, he put his face in his hands at the thought of doing something like that to his mate. He knew he’d never be able to do it.

“So if I’m understanding what you’re suggesting…you want me to put this on you and…” He started to say, but lost the words he wanted to say. He didn’t know what Victor expected him to do other than shackling him in those chains.

“I know you’re against it, but I still wanted to try.” Victor sounded shy, again completely unlike himself. Yuuri almost asked him if he was feeling all right and that maybe all this turned out to be some elaborate joke on Victor’s part, but Victor knew how to push his buttons, tempting him with words. “Besides, wouldn’t it be fun to have me tied up and at you’re mercy while you put another baby in me.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, heart pounding at the implication. He could already feel the warmth creep into his face and worse, Victor knew exactly what he was doing. The smug little smirk on his mate’s face told him everything he needed to know about how well the Mer thought this out.

“Victor.” He groaned. “Why do you always do this to me?”

The smirk turned into a pout being called out at his own game. Yuuri knew that Victor never let anything go easily and more often than not the Mer got exactly what he wanted. The problem this time…could he do this or did he need to admit to Victor that he’d gone too far this time.

“Because you always treat me like I’m fragile when I’m not. I know you’re always scared that you’ll hurt me, that at some point, you’ll do something I can’t take.” Victor finally got close to him, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist and pulling the Cecaelia’s body against his. He buried his face into Yuuri’s chest a bit, murmuring words against his skin. “Even after a year of being together, when are you going to figure out that I trust you with my life. I wanted to try this, to show you that I trusted you, but if you don’t want to…”

Yuuri felt a bit guilty after hearing Victor’s words. He upset the Mer without meaning to. He knew Victor’s strength, how much he sacrificed being mated to a Cecaelia. Considering his reaction, Yuuri knew that Victor didn’t see things the same way that he did. He never considered Victor might not see things his way. He felt a little pleased that Victor trusted him so much that he considered doing this. Thinking about it, there was only one thing Yuuri could at least try to do.

“I’m sorry, Victor. I never saw it that way and I do know how strong you are. If this really means that much to you…we can try.”

“Really?” Victor perked up immediately, head lifting from Yuuri’s chest, blue eyes sparkling with a bit of hope and the heart shaped smile that Yuuri grew to love graced the Mer’s face. Yuuri didn’t know if he could do this, but he’d never be able to forgive himself if he didn’t give it a shot. They’d find out soon enough if he could do this or not.

Before he lost his nerves, Yuuri let Victor go to retrieve the box. Trying not to think about it, he yanked open the top to reveal the contents again. The metal felt cool and had a bit of weight to it when he picked them up. Trying not to think too much about it, he brought the shackles over to Victor, hesitating for a moment.

“I know that you can do this. That you trust me, but I will be checking in with you to make sure you’re okay. If we’re doing this, I need that reassurance. I don’t know if Chris enchanted the collar to dampen sounds, so when I ask I need you to nod yes or no. It might be the only way that I can do this.”

“It means a lot to me that you’re willing to try for my sake. I promise I’ll answer.”

The Mer held out this wrists and Yuuri had to take a deep breath, as he wrapped the gleaming silver around pale skin, locking each in place. Next went the collar around Victor’s slender throat, covering most of his bond mark. The Cecaelia frowned a bit, not liking that it was covered, but tried not to let it get to him with everything going on. He knew that the collar would most likely make it so the Mer wouldn’t be able to say a word. Another loop went around the Mer’s tail that would keep it immobile when the magic within was activated. Yuuri still wasn’t sure how far he could go especially at the sight of the chains hanging loosely from each shackle.

“All right. I’m going to activate the magic. Don’t try to fight it when it goes to restrain you and remember your promise to me.”

Victor nodded, looking far more confident than Yuuri felt in all this. Taking one more deep breaths, he sent a bit of energy through each piece, activating the enchantment carved into the metal.

The effect was immediate as the chains seemed to come to life. They glowed for a moment before the chains moved. It took mere moments for the Mer to be suspended in the air as the chains seem to adhere to the stone surface. The ones around Victor wrists shot up to the ceiling keeping his arms apart, but above his head with little give for the Mer to escape. The ones connect to the collar around his throat had a bit more give which Yuuri felt a bit of relief that Victor could move his head. The last chain adhered to the floor, pulling the Mer’s body taunt in the space of the cave and almost completely immobile.

Victor looked a little surprised by the quick moments, but Yuuri watched closely for any signs that the Mer was uncomfortable or in pain. Victor tried to tug a little at the chains on each wrists, but pulled as tightly as he was, the slight movement of the chain looked to be the only sign that he tried. Amused blue caught his scrutinizing gaze, softening and sending warmth and acceptance through their bond before tilting his chin out a bit towards the box.

Yuuri gave him a curious look before glancing back at the box. When he pulled out the chains, he failed to notice the thick banded blindfold underneath the metal and from the way Victor was acting, the Mer wanted him to use it too.

“Are you sure? You already can’t move and you won’t be able to see what I’m doing?”

The pout returned and Victor gave him a look that spoke volumes without words. The Mer obviously knew that and Yuuri just shook his own head.

“I had to ask for my own sake.” He murmured as he approached the Mer. Carefully, he tied the thick cloth over Victor’s eyes securing it behind the Mer’s head, swimming back a bit allowing his eyes to really look at his mate like this.

Victor looked beautiful…all pale skin and silver on display. The lights in the cave always caused the Mer’s scales to shimmer and the illumination of the chains only added to the effect. The dark cloth covering his eyes contrasted his hair making it stand out even more.

Yuuri thought he’d feel disgust looking at his mate like this. Strangely enough, he found himself in awe of the Mer whenever he did something crazy like this. The amount of trust Victor put in him…it was one thing to hear the Mer say it, but another thing entirely to experience it like this. The least he could do was shower the beautiful Mer with affection and hope to convey some of what he felt for the Mer.

“You’re so beautiful, Victor.” Yuuri murmured, dropping his voice low. The Mer seemed to shutter, mouth parting a bit in surprise as if he didn’t expect the words despite Yuuri telling him every day.

He put a pair of fingers under the Mer’s chin, tilting his head slightly for a good angle as he leaned in and pressed their lips together. Kissing his mate always sent a thrill through him. It was like kissing the wildness of the waves and the freedom of the open seas. Every day he looked forward to something new and exciting since Victor came into his life.

When he pulled away, a soft sound escaped his mates lips as the Mer tried in vain to chase Yuuri’s mouth with his own. Yuuri didn’t let him deciding to give the Mer a little taste of his own teasing. Using the tips of his fingers, he trailed lightly over the Mer’s skin watching as the muscles twitched and trembled as his mate squirmed. Yuuri paused every once and a while, to press his lips to skin earning a silent gasp a few times for his efforts.

He moved, swimming behind the Mer. His fingers found the clip holding Victor’s hair and pulled out, pressing kiss down his spine as spun silver slipped free, flowing through the water. Words slipped past his lips before he could stop him…feeling natural as he slipped into a role, drawn in by the image of his mate like this.

“You let me catch you, claim you…trusted me so much to put you’re entire life in my hands. What should I do to you with you now that you’re helpless to stop me?”

This kind of thing never appealed to him before. He thought it was cruel and unnecessary, but the knowledge that Victor suggested this…wanted this…coupled by the words he spoke earlier…well it gave Yuuri ideas he probably wouldn’t have felt bold enough to attempt on his own.

“Maybe I should take advantage of what you suggested earlier…put another baby in your womb.” His voice dropped even deeper, sultrier as he made the suggestion. He could almost hear the whimper Victor would make at the insinuation. “After all, you look more radiant when you’re pregnant. I love to watch you knowing our child is growing inside of you, but of course, I promised you that I wouldn’t put another baby in without you’re permission.”

He could see Victor’s lips moving with wordless pleas. From this angle, Yuuri couldn’t read his lips. “I can’t hear you, love. You have to nod or shake your head to tell me what you want.”

The Mers head bobbed up and down quickly, and Yuuri knew his eyes were pleading behind the blindfold. Victor easily got riled in times like this. It certainly put Yuuri in the mood to continue. He continue to press kisses along Victor’s shoulders and upper back trailing little patterns on skin and scales watching as Victor became more and more frustrated by the lack of progress. The Mer bit at his bottom lip, trying to rock his body into Yuuri’s touch, only to have the Cecaelia pull back and change his position, moving back to where he was in front of Victor.

Deciding he wasn’t quite done with his teasing, he brought one of his tentacles up this time, dragging the tip of it down Victor’s chest to his stomach and back up to brush over his nipples. Victor’s head fell back, causing his hair to fly behind him. Yuuri licked his lips as he brought a second one up to join the first one, alternating from teasing the little nubs and driving Victor wild…and he knew he was driving his mate wild. Already he could see Victor’s slit open and welcoming to him. Even the Mer’s cock hardened at the ministrations, something that didn’t always happen. He could also feel how wound up Victor was through the bond, almost desperate for Yuuri to move on. On a whim, Yuuri flicked his tentacle over one of the nipples and Victor jolted, mouth open in a cry that only he could hear. Yuuri shifted closer needing a bit of reassurance.

“Are you still doing all right? If it’s too much…” He needed to ask. Victor managed a nod, tilting his face searching for Yuuri’s face knowing his mate was close. The Cecaelia rewarded him with a kiss, deepening it as he took hold of Victor’s hips, grounding the Mer with a solid touch. Slowly he began to trail his lips across the Mers jaw, frustrating that he couldn’t tease the sensitive skin around the bond mark. It always made Victor needy. Instead he brushed his lips over the metal in promise and made his way down, replacing one of the tentacles with his mouth.

Even as he teased the Mer, he let his fingers find Victor’s slit, pressing lightly against it to test and see how ready the Mer was for him. The thick slick substance coated the tips of his fingers. Pressing two inside, he groaned at the tight wet heat.

He let his own groan escape, grip tightening on Victor’s hip. Part of him wanted to make it last…to continue to tease the Mer and drive him to the edge. He took a little bit of a thrill in giving the Mer a little taste of just how much he drove him crazy, but he also didn’t want to leave Victor strung up for much longer. Trailing his lips back up to pull the Mer into another kiss, he pressed a third finger inside him, loosening him up for Yuuri’s mating tentacle.

“I want to see your eyes.” Yuuri said pulling back just enough to say the words. “Can I?”

Victor cocked his head, thinking for a moment before slowly nodding. Yuuri tugged on the blindfold with his free hand, struggling for a moment, but grateful when the cloth fell away revealing familiar stormy blue. Victor’s lips curled into a small smile when his eyes locked with Yuuri’s.

That look shifted, eyes unfocused as Yuuri slid in one more finger. Victor gasped, eyes pleading as Yuuri removed his fingers. Pressing his mating tentacle against the slit as his hand circled Victor’s cock. Distracting Victor with another kiss, he pressed inside, slowly sliding deeper.

His fingers wound into Victor’s hair, reveling in the feel of the strands sliding through his fingers. He kissed his mate enjoying the feel of desperate lips against his. Victor broke the kiss, trying to catch his breath when Yuuri began to pull back, leaving the tip inside the Mer before pressing deep.

Starting with a slow pace, his eyes focused on the pleasure crossing Victor’s face. His own body shivered every time he pressed into his mates body, the tight heat squeezing around him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

“You’re doing so well, beautiful.” He murmured, pressing a little bit harder and deeper with each thrust. The hand around Victor’s cock, squeezed lightly, stroking in time with his thrusts and Yuuri could feel the duel pleasure coming from the Victor through the bond. It only spurned him on more and more, words slipping out, fueling the need between them.

“You’re always surprising me with your ideas…setting this up behind my back, pushing my buttons to get me to do this. Even going so far as to suggesting I put another child in you while you’re like this.” Yuuri started, watching Victor’s expression go a little smug knowing exactly what he did.

“You know I’ve been thinking about it. Breeding you over and over again until it takes in your womb.” He started, letting his instincts go a bit. He’d gone this far when he never thought he would. Might as well see it through. “I’d do it as many times as it took. I’d be able to tell when I succeeded. It wouldn’t take long for you to show, your belly swelling as our child grows inside you. You’re excited about it too, otherwise you’d never suggested something like this.”

Victor couldn’t confirm or deny it with his words, but Yuuri still saw the muscles of the Mers arms pull at the chains holding him back. They felt the same, both wanting this, aroused by the prospect of creating new life with this mating.

The Cecaelia moved faster, setting a brutal pace trying to reach his goal. His body fueled by his personal desires and Victor’s too. He wanted to send the Mer over the edge first. He felt it when Victor reached his peak, his body clenching around him as he released under Yuuri’s ministrations.

Victor’s body shook hands bracing on the chains that held him up, clenching around them as he rode out the pleasure. Everything felt overwhelming to Yuuri, more so than ever before. He couldn’t hold back the moan that escape as he pressed as deep as he could go, feeling Victor clench hard around him pushing him over the edge as wave after wave spilled deep within the Mer.

He clung to the Mer, pulling his body close, cradling Victor’s head with one hand and his body with his tentacles. Automatically, his hand swiped over the shackles, canceling the magic and releasing his mate.

Victor went limp in his grip and Yuuri cradled him close, moving to lay the Mer in their nest. He caught his own breath, tucking the Mer’s head under his chin as he ran his fingers over skin and through Victor’s hair in a soothing motion. His body still thrummed with pleasure as he came down from his own pleasant high.

They lay there content for a little bit Victor humming lightly as he came back to himself. He felt Victor press his lips against him, nuzzling his throat in contentment.

“Are you back with me?” Yuuri asked, wanting to hear Victor tell him he was all right after everything that happened.

“Hmmm…I am, but I want to stay like this a little bit longer.” Victor answered.

“We can stay like this for a little bit longer. We’re going to have to get up eventually.” Yuuri paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “You and I are going to have a little talk before you do something like this again.”

“You always know how to spoil the mood.” Victor teased, not sounding upset at all. “You enjoyed that just as much as I did and you know it and before you ask, I’m fine. It felt a little frustrating, but it was intense in a good way. You need to have a bit more faith in yourself, you know.”

Yuuri sighed. He felt a bit drained from the entire encounter. Deep down he knew what Victor said was true. He had enjoyed himself when he thought he’d have a hard time doing it in the first place. He saw a smug little smile on the Mer’s face and decided that maybe the conversation could wait until he’d gotten some rest and could think rationally.

“Besides,” Victor continued without missing a beat. “You have a job to do, don’t you.”

“Well I don’t have any patients right now, so I can stay here a bit longer.”

Victor chuckled a bit, shifting so that the Mer pressed their foreheads together. “That’s not what I meant. This baby isn’t going to make itself and if I’m doing most of the work I want to have a good time now.”

The words caught Yuuri off guard and the Cecaelia couldn’t help the laughter that escaped. Victor joined him before stealing a kiss sending both of them into another playful romp in the nest.

Settling down for the night, Yuuri listened to Victor talk about everything and nothing. The Mer just wanted to talk after being unable to earlier and Yuuri let him. Laughing and teasing each other, Yuuri realized he hadn’t felt this content in a long time.

Curling up with his mate by his side, he realized just how lucky he was and if he was being honest with himself…

…he wouldn’t want his life any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little nervous hearing back about this one, but I still want to know what you think. Comments and Kudos fuel my writing and are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Wanna talk about my stories with me...feel free to ask questions on Tumblr or join my Discord channel. Links Below:
> 
> Discord: [Here](https://discord.gg/9bu7RA2/)  
> Tumblr: [Here](http://midnightjournalist.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	4. When I Worship You [Victor's Tentacle Thing/Deities/Mermaids/Sthenolagnia (Strength Kink)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Victor gets into trouble, Chris sheds some light on the dark past between the races, and Yuuri takes comfort in knowing his mate wants to stay by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG...I am so sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. I may have started my job about 6 weeks ago, but it's germ city and I keep getting sick, plus I got involved in some extra crazy level drama that I didn't feel like I could walk away from. I know Tentacle Week has been over for over a week, but I promised myself I'd finish my side story. I plan on finishing this and then updating my other stories including the main one for this.
> 
> Being so behind...I decided to combine two days worth of prompts. Hopefully nothing got super lost in this. I reread this and did a more detailed edit than normal, but I don't know that I caught everything. I made this chapter a bit longer than the others, so hopefully it made up for it a bit. Still, I hope it was worth the wait...enjoy!

“You’re staring like a love struck fool again.”

Victor turned towards the sound of the voice. Phichit hovered over him looking at Victor critically, before turning to give a little attention to the sea bunnies on his shoulder. A little amused smirk crossed the Thai Mer’s features as his red and gold tail flicked a little under Victor’s gaze.

“I’m not allowed to look at my mate?” Victor asked, curious as to why the other Mer called him out on it. He enjoyed watching Yuuri work and his mate looked very handsome to him, not that Yuuri would let Victor tell him otherwise. Even now, swimming through one of the local markets, he stared shamelessly at his mate, watching reddish brown eyes scrutinize the products in front of him and call Chris over for his opinion on something.

“Just making you aware if you didn’t know already, though it seems like you do.” Phichit shrugged. “There’s no shame it. I stare at Chris too. We probably got ourselves in with some of the hottest Cecaelia in the seas, though I might be a bit bias.”

Victor hummed lightly agree with Phichit, though he doubted too many others would share their opinion. Most preferred the beauty of their own mates over anyone else. Victor certainly only had eyes for his mate. When he lived in a proper Mer pod countless potential mates tried to earn his affections. Funny how none compared to the Cecaelia he willingly chose to mate with in the end. Victor didn’t have one regret about that.

He glanced over at Chris and could certainly see the appeal. The other Cecaelia had a bit of a roguish charm to him and at times flirted shamelessly. Victor saw Chris a bit more of a kindred spirit if anything. Besides, Chris never hid how he felt about his mate, so Victor knew the Cecaelia felt a deep love and affection for Phichit. Not that Victor held any interest for the other creature other than friendship. Victor only looked at Yuuri and knew the Cecaelia did the same for him.

“We’re both bias.” Victor pointed out. “I only have eyes for my Yuuri and no one else.”

“That’s good. If you’d said otherwise, I might have taken revenge for one of my closest friends.” Phichit spoke in a serious tone, but his eyes betrayed him as joking. The two Mers laughed, knowing they had nothing to worry about. The laughter caught the attention of their mates who both turned to look at them. Both Mers waved, laughing again when they saw Yuuri’s face blush and Chris wave back saying something to Yuuri that had his flush deepening.

“We should go join them. We’re getting stared at and not in a friendly way.” Phichit said, when they stopped. “You’re still doing okay, right.”

“I’m fine.” Victor confirmed taking a deep breath realizing that Yuuri must have already told him their news. It made sense now why Phichit hung back with him instead of in the thick of things with the Cecaelia as he normally did. “Yuuri told you, didn’t he?”

“He might have been a little concerned about you coming out in public though he knows if he tried to stop you, you’d do something more reckless, so I’m the compromise.” Phichit shrugged. “He loves you and doesn’t want anything to happen to you…or the baby.”

Victor groaned. He loved his mate, truly, but sometimes Yuuri took his worry a bit too far. He knew the Cecaelia couldn’t help it, keeping his anxiety under wraps more often that not. When it came to the people he cared about, Victor and their children especially, he went a little bit overboard. While Victor accepted the Cecaelia as he was, and sometimes pushed his buttons, it got a little frustrating sometimes.

Still, he knew it would be a few short weeks until he instinctively wouldn’t want to leave the safety of their den and not long after, he probably wouldn’t be able to leave even if he wanted to. The entrance to where their nest lay had a small opening they had to push through. It protected them, but once his belly started to swell, he wouldn’t be able to fit. Before that happened, he wanted to enjoy getting out of the network of caverns and shopping at the market with his mate. Today the market was hosting merchants from all over…those who traveled together, setting up for a few days with their wares. It was good for Yuuri and Chris to get the ingredients they needed that were hard to find or couldn’t be found at all.

“I’m the only one he’s told. Chris doesn’t know and Yuuri made me promise not to say anything to anyone. He mentioned he hasn’t told his family yet, that you were planning on doing it soon though.”

“I don’t really mind that you know.” Victor responded. “And I know why he does it. I just get frustrated with it…sometimes.”

“Oh I know. Chris is the same way, though he’s opened up with time though I’m sure he’ll revert back to his overprotective self when we decide to have kids…which isn’t any time soon in case you’re curious. We’ve still got some traveling to do.” Phichit winked. “Come on. Let’s go save your mate from mine before his face stays red permanently. If I know my mate as well as I think I do, he’ll tease him until it sticks."

They swam closer, Phichit hanging back a little and letting Victor go ahead of him. Yuuri welcomed Victor with open arms. The silver haired Mer wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck as the Cecaelia put an arm against his back and allowed a few of his tentacles to wrap loosely around Victor’s tail. Behind them, Phichit chatted with his mate, pointed at a stall with shiny trinkets and wares wanting to check it out.

“Anything for you,” Chris purred, a thick accent denoting his foreign status, curling around the words. “Shall we see if the lovebirds want to come with us?”

“You two go ahead.” Yuuri answered. “I still need to pay for this and we’ll meet you over there.”

Chris nodded, throwing his arm over his mate and walking away. Yuuri turned back to the merchant, handing over what he needed to pay for the item and letting the item be wrapped properly.

“How are you feeling? Tired?” Yuuri asked softly.

“I’m fine Yuuri and you didn’t have to have Phichit keep tabs on me.”

“It was for my peace of mind. I told him not to tell you. I didn’t want you to think I don’t trust you.”

Victor sighed. His mate’s anxiety was his worst enemy some days. He could put up with a little bit of annoyance for his mates peace of mind even if he still felt like Yuuri was being too cautious.

“I know. I’m not mad, a little frustrated maybe, but I know why you do it. I’m fine, Yuuri, really. We came over because Phichit insisted. Besides, we just confirmed it just the other day. It took a couple of weeks last time for me to feel like I didn’t want to leave the cave. Let’s enjoy this while we can.”

Yuuri’s face softened. “All right. I’ll try. I do want to spend some time with you right now. Chris is turning out to be a bit much.”

The vendor returned handing Yuuri his purchase. The Cecaelia tucked it into a bag he’d brought with him. Taking Victor’s hand, they started to head for the stall to meet up with their friends.

They slipped under the awning, seeing Chris and Phichit in the corner looking at a few things on one of the tables. Victor glanced around, not really seeing anything that caught his eye.

“Victor, Yuuri…” Phichit called waving them over. Yuuri continued to hold Victor’s hand as they swam over to join them. Phichit was pointing at a few little trinkets…looking for gifts to take back to his family and friends. Chris let his mate do what he wanted, turning back to Yuuri, gesturing towards a table further away.

“Oh, Yuuri. I saw something earlier I wanted to show you. It’s something you’ll want to consider at least taking a look at.” Chris insisted.

Yuuri opened his mouth to protest, but Chris was already dragging him away. Victor let him knowing Chris sometimes had a pushy side when he wanted something. Better to let the two Cecaelias figure it out.

“Looks like we got abandoned again.” Phchit teased as he laughed. “Better let them get it out of their system now and make them pay for leaving us alone later.”

Victor nodded, keeping his eyes on his mate as Chris pointed something on the table. Yuuri seemed to perk up and waved one of the merchants over. From the angle, Victor didn’t see what they were looking at, but he saw his mate hand over quite a bit of gold for something. The Mer saw his mate stashing it away as soon as the vendor, flushing when he looked up to see Victor staring at him. Chris draped an arm over the other Cecaelia as they came back to their mates.

“Did you two find something good?” The Thai Mer asked, a sly little knowing hitch in his voice and suddenly Victor felt like he was out of the loop.

“I think we did.” Chris insinuated. “I’m sure we’re hear the results of that little trinket later. It’s going to make the recipient very happy.”

“Chris, stop.” Yuuri pulled away from the other Cecaelia. He took Victor’s hand led the Mer out of the stall and back out into the market. Chris and Phichit laughed following behind them. Yuuri led them to the next stop.

Victor hung close, curious about what Yuuri bought, but deciding he’d wait until they were alone to ask him about it. Thankfully Phichit and Chris stopped their teasing and they focused on getting what he needed to get before heading back to Victor and Yuuri’s home.

Chris and Phichit were staying in their den for a few days while the Cecaelia worked on a trade…something they did every year since they met shortly after Yuuri left his family den. It was a good arrangement between them.

Victor stayed close to Yuuri as they finished gathering the materials they needed. Done with what they needed to do, they decided to linger a little bit longer. Chris and Phichit insisted they continue shopping and the other two were content to follow along, picking up a few things of their own along the way.

After a little bit, Victor did start to feel tired. One of the things he hated about his pregnancy was when the fatigue set in and the longing for his nest and his mate. He wanted to linger a little bit longer though and enjoy spending the day with his mate.

Swimming along, he lagged a little behind the group, not really paying attention to where he was going. When he realized he’d fallen a bit behind, he moved to catch up, accidentally bumping into another creature. An apology died on his lips when he turned to see another Cecaelia sneering at him. Victor froze at the look, knowing how much trouble he was in.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t a little pet. What are you doing here in the open?” The creature swam closer. “…and you’re alone. You’re master is a bit foolish if he hasn’t learned how to take control of you. I suppose they have to take something as pretty as you out of your chains and display you at some point though.”

The Cecaelia reached out to touch him and Victor flinched back automatically. He didn’t want this creature to touch him…his entire body screaming at him to not allow anyone but his mate lay even a finger on him. That only seemed to anger the creature more. “Disrespectful, worthless creature. I’ll teach you not to disrespectful you’re betters.”

Victor remained frozen as the creature moved, bringing a hand across his face. Before the hit could land, a hand reached out to catch it and Victor saw Chris step in front of him as arms wrapped around him, pulling him back against a firm chest and tentacles wrapping around him protectively.

“I suggest you take a moment to think about what you’re doing and walk away.” Chris spoke, voice threatening and pissed. “You were about to strike the mate of the Katsuki clan, well respected healers in this area and his Mer has aided in healing countless of our kind. Regardless what he did to offend you, I can guarantee if you insist, not only will his mate step in and rip you to shreds and as a friend, I’d join him.”

The creature yanked his hand out of Chris’ grip and glanced between the two Cecaelia in front of him. Hesitating as if to argue, he swallowed rethinking his options before turning away and leaving without a word. Once he was out of sight, the tension left Victor and he felt exhausted, slumping against his mate. Yuuri scooped him up, holding him close.

“He didn’t hurt you did he?” Yuuri asked. Victor shook his head. “I’m all right. I wasn’t looking where I was going and I bumped his shoulder.”

“It was an accident. He saw you were claimed and he wanted to pick a fight.” Chris pointed out. “We should head back to your den. It’s caused a scene and the last thing we need is for him to come back with friends. I don’t want to take a risk of us being outmatched.”

Yuuri nodded and they gathered their things heading back to their cave. Victor let himself be led, grateful when they reached the cave and Yuuri guided him to their cavern. Chris and Phichit came too, the only two welcome back into their private chamber without being family.

“I’ll never understand the Cecaelia in this part of the world.” Phichit muttered, frustrated their day got cut short. “They treat us like we’re lower than dirt, harassing us whether we have a mate or not. Their magic wouldn’t be what it is without Mers.”

“It’s been that way for a long time. They’re ‘traditional,’ but I agree that doesn’t make it right.” Yuuri spoke up, seething. “Even so, if he landed that hit, I’d be well within my rights to tear him apart. Assaulting my pregnant mate…”

Chris glanced between Victor and Yuuri at that. “I suppose congratulations are in order then. I wondered if you were going to try again this year. No wonder you reacted how you did. I’d stand by my offer to help you destroy him…though killing him would be to kind a fate.”

“It’s pointless now since I wouldn’t know where to find him. My name is known here, so if he wasn’t local and checks, he’d be stupid to show up again.” Yuuri spoke, brushing the loose strands of hair away from Victor’s face. “Plus, I’m not planning on leaving these waters any time soon. It’s taken a long time to establish myself here and it’d be hard to start over elsewhere. I’m just going to have to deal with it as it comes up.”

“I’m fine.” Victor spoke up, finally able to relax in the safety of their den. “Just a little shaken is all. I didn’t expect him to try to hit me like that.”

He paused to look at Chris. “Thank you for stopping him.”

“You don’t need to thank me, _cheri_. I hate how the Cecaelias here treat Mers. Maybe it’s because I grew up in a place with different ideals and the stories of how important Mers were to our work.” He paused. “There’s even the tale of how Mers are descendants of the Goddess of the Sea.”

Victor shared a look with Yuuri. Mers had a certain appeal, sure, but they wouldn’t go so far as to consider them on the lines of a Goddess.

“No way, you two have never heard that story.” Phichit sounded surprise. “I heard a version of it before I left my home ocean. Chris’ version is better. You have to tell them.”

“All right, though by now you’ve heard the story so many times, you could tell it yourself.” Chris pointed out.

“Yeah, but then I don’t get to hear your voice.” Phichit shot back and Victor smiled, at the distraction. He was still in Yuuri’s arms, tentacles wrapped around him, making him feel safe. He rested his head against his mates chest, feeling the strong hand support his back while Yuuri’s other had rubbed over he belly in a soothing motion.

“I’ve heard a version of the story.” Victor admitted reluctantly. “It was something of a cautionary tale told to Mers in my pod to caution us away from Cacaelia.”

“It’s meant to be a cautionary tale.” Chris agreed. “But for both sides, not just the Mer, but for the Cecaelia too…so that they don’t forget. It is interesting though. The nice thing about traveling is hearing the different stories and legends, but I’ve never forgot the original version I heard about the Sea Goddess and the Sea Mage who ensnared her. It’s not a pretty story, and a bit lengthy, but if you want to hear it. I’m happy to oblige.”

Chris paused and Yuuri glanced at Victor. “I’ve never heard it, but if you’re not feeling up to it.”

“I’m fine Yuuri. You should hear the story. Maybe it’ll give you something to tell your patients when they come in with a bad attitude towards me.”

Yuuri frowned as Victor cuddled close to his mate. Chris rich, accented voice filled the space of the cave as he began to tell the story he knew so well. “Many moons ago, the Sea Goddess was known throughout the world to be the most powerful and beautiful creature of all the seas. Her voice could enchant humans to do her bidding, cause the waves to heave and shift with her anger, and she could create multiple forms of life throughout the seas…each wondrous in their own way.. The strength of her power caused many to worship her and fear her…so much so that it kept peace wherever she traveled. So many years passed and she continued to roam the seas, demonstrating her power, but she grew lonely.”

Chris smirked looking at them, and Victor knew he’d relate well to this story. He’d heard it before, but listened intently, curling his hand over one of Yuuri’s tentacles and pulling it closer. The tip curled around his wrist gently and he caught Yuuri watching him as Chris continued.

“The Goddess desperately wanted a companion so that she would no longer be alone. Knowing that no one would be willing to go near her, she decided to change her form. Imitating the fish, she donned fins and scales, altering her appearance to mingle among the common creatures of the sea. One day in her travels, she happened to stumble on a creature that was half man, half creature with eight tentacles. The creature saw her and proceeded to charm her with simple tricks…magic he’d learned on his own. At the end of the day, she had to leave him, promising him that they’d meet again the next day. So it started, every morning she would go and meet the creature and every evening she’d leave promising to return the next day. Little by little, she lowered her guard, showing him how to perfect his spells as the days went by. She began to look forward to meeting him, but she also clung to a bit of fear, not knowing what he would think when she admitted who she was.”

“Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like this story?” Yuri asked, causing Chris to press a finger to his own lips.

“I never said it was a happy story. Aren’t most moral stories tragic in their own way.” The Cecaelia answered, green eyes filled with mirth. “I think you’ll find plenty of similarities of it with how the Cecaelia in these waters treat their mates.”

That didn’t bode well for the Goddess in the story, but they still wanted Chris to finish. Victor felt better listening and also noticed Yuuri wasn’t so tense. Maybe it helped to ground him too.

“One day, she went back to their meeting spot, having made up her mind and prepared to reveal who she was to him. She’d known for a long time that she’d neglected her duties by remaining in that area, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave. She’d fallen in love with such a charming sea creature and wanted him to travel with her and stay by her side. When she reached their meeting place, he waited for her as always. Everything seemed normal, and when he offered her several gifts…a choker necklace and cuff like bracelets, she thought nothing of it, obliging him when he insisted on putting them on.”

“It was a trap wasn’t it?” Victor cut in and Chris nodded.

“Yes, the Cecaelia had enchanted it so he could capture her, wanting to trap her there. He admitted to knowing who she was from the very beginning and that he wanted to keep her for himself…her power and her beauty. She had no choice, trapped as she was and so he took her back to his den and used her power to improve his own, drawing the very energy from her body. He forced her to have many children with him and kept her locked away for many years.”

“As the time past, without her to sustain the peace in the water, things started to fall apart. Many of the races fought, the life she created whithered and decayed, until the seas felt tense with fear and death. So many that the Goddess wept, sensing the discord and remaining unable to do anything about it. Such was her despair.”

“Chris,” Victor whined, the story turning out to be a bit different than the one he’d heard over the years. “You’re story is depressing.”

“Hush, _mon amie_ , and I will tell you the end.” Chris teased, seeing Victor’s impatience. “As the children of the Mage and the Goddess grew older, some sympathized with their mother while others sided with their father and desired to learn how to harness her great power for themselves. She did her best to hide her pain from those who stuck close to her, telling them stories about the seas and doing her best to soothe them when their father became especially cruel, but even that couldn’t hide everything. She couldn’t hide the pain when those who sided with their father treated her with equal disdain and cruelty.”

“The youngest of their children was clever and brave and took after his mother in many ways. He praised his father, convincing him to teach him how to harness the power he gained over the years. He learned and got stronger, always improving all the while plotting against his father all the while making his siblings jealous. They told their father it was a trick, but his father saw so much potential in his son that he didn’t listen to the warnings.”

Victor opened his mouth about to say something, but Chris held up a hand stopping him. “Their son took his time and continued to learn and grow in his abilities much faster than his siblings. Despite their jealousy, he taught them what he discovered, slowly earning their respect and even adoration. He also earned his father’s trust so much that his father showed him how to manipulate his mother’s shackles to control her and her power. It was the chance that he was waiting for, but he knew he still had to be cautious. His father couldn’t know their plan, so he waited a few days, warning his supportive siblings of his plan so that they could aid him and while their father and other siblings slept…they freed her from her bonds and snuck her far from the cave to safety.”

“I knew it!” Victor sounded happy, catching his mate’s gaze. Yuuri looked a little relieved and the worry eased from his face. Being the first time he heard it, he would be concerned. Victor ran a soothing hand over the tentacle in front of him and got Yuuri’s attention. He grinned at his mate briefly before turning his attention back to Chris to finish his story.

“The Goddess was weak and over the time imprisoned, lost most of her former strength. They had to keep moving, avoiding their father at all cost and trying to give their mother a chance to regain her strength…not an easy feat by any means since her power waned after being drained from her over and over again. She accepted that, but she also knew she had to do everything in her power to keep from being caught again and she didn’t want any other creature, especially he children to suffer the same fate as she. Those that sided with her, took on her form and she passed on some of her smaller gifts to her. They had too many close calls where they could have been caught, but they persevered, but fear of being caught left her to make a hard decision.”

“Asking her son to use the last bit of power she recovered, she had their magic sealed away so that no creature would be able to take advantage of them again. Instead of sticking together, they decided to split up and go into hiding. They began to call themselves Mer…shedding their true birth and telling others that they were born of the sea. The referred to their enemies as Cecaelia…witches of the sea and spread horrible rumors, warning others to stay away and cursing their fate. Eventually, they found mates and so it’s said that the Mer of now descended from the Mer of that time and they have passed down the threat of those cunning of Cecaelia who once dared to capture a Goddess.

“No one knows what happened to the Goddess, but they also say that when she used her strength to seal away their magic, she added a curse to the spell. That should her kin ever be captured and manipulated again, they wouldn’t be able to use their magic to it’s full potential. Only if their love was true would the spells work to their potential and she hoped that such a union would begin to heal the rift so deeply ingrained in the seas between the two races.” Chris brought the story to a close. “You know I sometimes wonder what our races would be like if we truly got along and saw each other as equals. The Cecaelia carry the burden because one of their own did something terrible and that hatred has run deep over time, coupled with the fear the Mers have of our kind. I can’t say that I blame them at all.”

“Me either.” Yuuri admitted. “And you’re right about what you said before. The Cecaelia could learn a lot from that story if they had a mind to listen. Their prejudices run too deep. I count myself among the lucky to have found a willing partner who loves me and trusted me enough even though we were strangers that I would be a good mate.”

“Indeed it is. You’re so scandalous Yuuri, taking one of the most beautiful Mers in the sea…then again I got one too, so…” Chris said, catching Phichit’s indignant look. He wrapped one of his dark purple tentacles around Phichit’s wrist, tugging him close. The moment provided a bit of levity after the foreboding tale. “…perhaps we’re both guilty of a crime.”

Yuuri hummed lightly, adjusting Victor in his grasp. His tentacles cradling the Mer carefully. Victor debated protesting against Yuuri’s protective instinct, but he felt safe right now after the earlier incident and instead pressed kiss to his skin, nuzzling under his neck. He reveled in the closeness…wondering if his instincts were starting to kick in. He heard Chris chuckle and he wondered when he closed his eyes as he opened them to see amused green.

“I think we need to let the love birds have their nest back.” Chris added. “Don’t worry about us. We know our way around the cave well enough. You two spend some time together and relax. If anyone comes in I’ll take a look and come to get you if it needs a true healer’s touch.”

It didn’t take very long for the duo to leave. The likelihood of the being disturbed tonight looked incredibly slim and Victor wanted to be close his mate. Wrapped up in his tentacles and the strength of his arms, as close as they could get.

“Victor, do you ever regret mating with me.” Yuuri spoke, sounding unsure with the question as if he didn’t know if he should ask it or if he wanted to hear his mate’s answer.

“Never.” Victor spoke with conviction. “You brought life back into my life and you love me for who I am. I know if you hadn’t found me that night…if I’d gone back to the pod…I’d be mated to that sad excuse for a Mer. I’d be miserable and I’d be just as blind and wary about Cecaelia as the rest of my kind. I’ve seen the ugly side of my own race too and you were different the moment you tried to get away. You warned me, did what you could to give me a chance to return to my pod. So no, I don’t regret mating with you. I’d rather deal with a hundred of traditional Cacaelia and their ugly hatred than lose you.”

Yuuri’s pulled him tightly against causing the Mer to gasp in surprise at the strength of his mate. “I feel the same. I feel like I’d be lost without you, Victor. It’s unfair to you though…putting up with everything. If that Cecaelia struck you before Chris reached him…”

“He didn’t and even if he did, all I’d have is a bruise…and I’d watch a pair of Cecaelia tear one of their own apart for my honor. I love that about you, how you defend me and don’t treat me like I’m lower than you like so many others. You listen to me, make me feel safe, and more important show me that you truly love me every rising.” Victor teased. “I love you, Yuuri and I wouldn’t trade anything else in the world than this life I have with you.”

Yuuri kissed him, pouring his love and a hint of his desperation into the kiss. Victor knew that it was partially because of the Cecaelias own fears, but the Mer refused to let him linger on it. Already the kiss fueled the desire and passion he held for his mate. It wouldn’t take much to persuade the Cecaelia to take cared of him.

“Yuuri,” He purred when they pulled apart, sounding a bit breathless. The Cecaelia groaned at the tone.

“Victor…I don’t trust myself and you’re pregnant.”

The Mer pouted, but still teased as he spoke. “But Yuuri, I want you to and it’s your fault anyway. You kissed me making me want you and you put this baby in me. Besides, if I really am a descendant of a Goddess…shouldn’t my mate be worshiping me.”

Mers sexual drive increased while pregnant…especially with Cecaelia brood. It wasn’t all Yuuri’s fault, but Victor shared the blame provoking his mate every chance he got. He couldn’t help it…Yuuri was all too good at taking care of him…even if he doubted his own abilities to restrain himself or even satisfy Victor in their nest. Thankfully, Victor had plenty of experience guiding his mate…or at least he tried new things that usually got a response.

Smirking he took hold of one of Yuuri’s tentacles squeezing it lightly before running his hand over the smooth surface. The dark blue appendage clashed with the paleness of his skin, though it felt smooth to the touch on top. The bottom of it would be covered with suckers that often stuck to Victor’s skin and scales, but never hurt him. Yuuri always made him feel incredible. Tempting his own fate, he brought the tentacle to his mouth pressing his lips to the tip and kissing down the length in worship. This time Yuuri made a hitching noise, eyes darkening with desired.

“You always take care of me. I love it when you pick me up in your tentacles to shield me. The wrap around me, making me feel safe…so strong that you can pin me down and take me apart every time.”

“Victor,” Yuuri’s resolve crumbled every second as Victor continued to tease the tentacle more. The reddish brown of his eyes continued to darken. Without warning, Yuuri struck pressing the tentacle past Victor’s parted lips as two more captured his wrists pinning him down in their nest. Victor moaned, allowing his tongue to glide over the appendage trying to tease his mate even as his hands reflexively tugged at the hold around his wrists. It didn’t give and he shuttered in his mate’s grasp.

“Why do you always do this?” Yuuri asked. “Not that I’d want you any other way, but you always push until you get what you want.”

The tentacle left his mouth, probably so he could answer. Victor looked a bit smug as he licked his lips. “Because I know that my mate will indulge me…sometimes he just needs a little bit of encouragement…and I’m telling you how much I want you…so what are you going to do about it?”

Yuuri made a sound before Victor felt the tentacle press against his lips once more. Victor parted them eagerly allowing Yuuri to press inside. He eagerly sucked on it in encouragement. Yuuri’s grip tightened causing him to whimper at the strength his mate displayed. His body shuttered as his mate began to tease him now…leaning to kiss and nip at his skin…trailing down to his scales. Yuuri’s fingers teased his slit, not pressing inside causing Victor to squirm eyes pleading for Yuuri to just take him apart.

“No, I know what you want…what you always want…but I was afraid for you today. I need this just as much as you do, but if we’re going to do this, we’re doing it my way. You’re right, I should be worshiping my mate, descendant of a goddess or not.” Yuuri voice spoke low, barely restrained. He continued to use his mouth, sucking possessive little marks into pale skin and forcing Victor’s nipples to darken and peak under his ministrations. Victor squirmed under the ministrations, taking every opportunity to suck and tease the tentacle in encouragement.

Carefully the Cecaelia began to work him open with his fingers, taking his sweet time to stretch him open. Victor whined wanting Yuuri to pick up, but The mer shushed him but moved on, removing his fingers and rubbing his mating tentacle over his slit before pressing inside. Victor groaned at the feeling. Yuuri’s tentacle was so thick that it filled him nicely, stretching him open and rubbing all the right spots to make him shiver with pleasure. The Cecaelia pressed deep…as deep as he could go before he maintained his annoyingly slow pace, taking Victor apart slowly that normally would have pleas spilling from his mouth with every thrust inside him.

It was a slow torment. The feel of his mate holding him with the strength of his tentacles, the feeling of being stretched full only for the tentacle to pull back giving him just enough time to feel the emptiness gnaw away at him before being deliciously filled once more. Victor thought he’d go crazy with the feelings his mate provoked in him and how helpless he was to stop it. Instead he managed to get his hands to catch the tips of the tentacles around his wrists and arms and tried to anchor himself as the tentacles inside him alternated thrusting. He nearly gagged on the one in his mouth as it pressed too deep, but he was too far gone to protest it as he hurled over the edge, body clenching around the delicious tentacle as Yuuri kept moving chasing his own climax.

The Cecaelia pulled his tentacle out his mates mouth, moving to kiss the Mer before pulling out…dark cum spilling over pale skin and shiny scales creating an obscenely debauched display. Victor found himself dozing in the aftermath, vaguely aware of Yuuri settling him down in their nest, cleaning the thick cum from his body as the water alone wouldn’t dissipate it easily. He heard the Mer fuss over bruises he left from his grip, but Victor didn’t care. Those were marks showing that his mate had a moment where he lost some self control and it thrilled him every time he caused the Cecaelia to lose control.

When he managed to come back, his mate was sitting on the side of the nest, gazing off distracted. Victor studied him for a moment, noticing a small box resting in his hand. Shifting, he wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist, pressing his chest against the strong back of his mate and peppering kisses along Yuuri’s back and shoulders. The Cecaelia smiled softly at him, tentacle taking hold of Victor’s wrists and pulling him around to curl up against Yuuri’s chest. They basked for a moment in being close as Victor continued to press kisses to Yuuri’s skin and Yuuri continued to rub his tentacles soothingly over Victor’s body.

“I bought something for you today…while we were in the marketplace.” Yuuri spoke, ending the comfortable silence. “I wanted to give it to you earlier, but after hearing Chris’ story, I think it means more now than it did before.”

He held out the box, setting it in Victor’s palm, curling the Mer’s fingers around it. Victor looked up to see Yuuri’s soft smile and his heart melted a bit. It was so rare to see Yuuri smile like that.

“Go ahead…open it.” Yuuri encouraged. Victor flipped open the box to reveal a small blue stoned wrapped in metal hanging from a thin chain. The stone took the shape of a teardrop with the shape of the metal above it reminded Victor of his mate’s tentacles above the tear.

“Yuuri, it’s beautiful.” Victor looked at the careful work with wonder and understood why Yuuri thought it a more fitting gift now. Carefully, he pulled it from the box, sliding the long chain over his head to allow the tear to rest on his chest. “I love it…thank you.”

Yuuri’s face lit up at the gratitude. “I’m glad you like it. I wasn’t so sure that you would, but when I saw it I thought…it doesn’t matter what I thought. After hearing Chris’ story…I thought about all the tears the Goddess wept while she was in the Cecaelia’s grasp. This can be our own little reminder of the warnings of the past and to encourage us to have a bright future for ourselves and our family.”

“Yes, and It’s perfect…it came from you.” Victor pulled Yuuri down for a kiss. He pressed their foreheads together when they broke apart. “I love you and you’re the only mate for me.”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around him, keeping him close as they continued to share kisses. Victor really couldn’t imagine his life without Yuuri in it. He’d put up with anything as long as Yuuri remained by his side and stayed close to him. He felt safe in his mate’s arms and nothing in all the seas could tear them apart. Each new conflict only confirmed their love and made them stronger together. It was more than Victor could ask for and he never planned on letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what did you think? I wondered if Chris' story might have been a bit too lengthy, but I had fun coming up with a tragic backstory between the Cecaelia and Mer. Regardless, I do want to know what you think. Comments and Kudos always fuel me. Also sorry if I haven't gotten to comments on the last chapter. I've seen them and I've just been dealing with stuff. Thank you all for your support, for reading this and putting up with my horrible time management skills.
> 
> Also, check out Victor's new necklace: [Here](http://midnightjournalist.tumblr.com/post/175799869244/almost-forgot-this-little-tidbit-victors/)  
> Wanna talk about my stories with me...feel free to ask questions on Tumblr or join my Discord channel. My Discord has grown over the last couple of weeks and everyone is super friendly. Links Below (let me know if something doesn't work):
> 
> Discord: [Here](https://discord.gg/9bu7RA2/)  
> Tumblr: [Here](http://midnightjournalist.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	5. When I Show You're Mine (Marking/Voyeurism - Instead of Threesome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the day of the solstice, instincts are high and Yuuri reminds Victor just how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks again for your patience while I get some things in my life together. It's still a little rough for me right now, but I am working diligently on updates for all of my stories.
> 
> Day 6 prompts were Marking and Threesome, but as I really didn't want to do a threesome/foursome...I switched it out for a little bit of voyeurism. This is a shorter chapter than normal, but I wanted to do something simple and I have something nice planned for my free day. I edited quickly so if I missed something, I'm sorry. I hope that you enjoy!

Yuuri allowed his eyes to trail over his mate, watching from the entrance of their cave as Mer swam around their home. Their main living quarters had been cleaned thoroughly, nest and all, over the last few days and currently Victor scrutinized a storage shelf. He moved a few things around a bit before staring at the layout one more. The Cecaelia watched, entranced as one of his mate’s hands moved, resting over the bump in his belly, rubbing over it absentmindedly.

His mate had been showing for a few week now, their child steadily growing inside his mate. While it was one thing to know that his mate was pregnant…another to witness the proof of it. It changed things for them and now that he was showing, Victor was confined to their main den until he gave birth, the Mer often got restless and needy.

Yuuri didn’t have a choice. Too many relied on him and he needed to make a living helping others to care for his family, often bartering for supplies or money needed to get supplies. So he’d rise with the sun to take care of his patents whenever there was a need, sometimes up for days at a time. Victor understood, trying his best not to complain and the two of them took advantage of the little moments they spent together. They’d survived last year and they’d do it again.

He couldn’t help but think the Mer was beautiful every time he looked at him…glowing even. Part of it might be the pregnancy, the other might be the effect the summer solstice upon them.

Both the summer and the winter solstices had different effects on sea creatures. The longest day brought the life of the sun, bringing bouts of high energy and increased fertility. Some creatures even waited waited for the solstice to get pregnant as if fell during mating season. The longest night had a similar effect in that it heightened energy within the sea, the difference was the pull of the moon and the tides. While both had their place in the sea community, Cecaelia were especially instinct prone during that time, more so if they were mated and bonded. It meant for a good time between mates…as long as they didn’t have other responsibilities.

He’d felt the pull to run to his mate all day, but couldn’t with how busy he’d been…the last few days bringing in a slew of reckless injuries leading up to the solstice. When his sister and Minako showed up to the cave to take over his duties and shooed him off towards his mate, knowing how much Yuuri would need him, he never felt more grateful. Quickly he rattled off pertinent information letting his sister settle into her role as a healer giving instructions to Minako to drive him away and to come back quickly to help her for the next couple of days.

That’s the reason he stood there looking at his mate. It might be the pull, the pregnancy, or the solstice…but the Mer looked extra vibrant today. A primal need to pull his mate into his arms and have his wicked way with him filled Yuuri, but he hesitated trying to get some control of his instincts before going in. He needed to be careful with him though and his need warred with his desire to protect his mate and their unborn child. He needed control or at least a game plan before going in.

“You know…” A voice purred from behind him. “If I were you and I had such a delectable mate like that, I’d be in there making the most of this solstice.”

Yuuri sighed, shaking his head. “Shouldn’t you be taking your own advice? Where’s your mate, Chris?”

“Alas, my mate is indisposed at the moment. He’ll be back soon enough, but I need a distraction until then. Thought I’d get a peak at the two of you going at it.”

“You’re shameless. Go find your mate and leave me to mine.”

He slid into the cave noting that Chris didn’t make any effort to follow him. Victor turned to face him, looking a bit startled at his mate’s abrupt entry into the cave. He looked a little lost, nervous even, glancing from his mate to the shelving and back. It was clear he was caught off guard by Yuuri and he wasn’t done working on his goal. Victor could be prickly about how their cave looked sometimes.

“Yuuri,” Victor whined, sounding as distressed as he looked. “I’m not done yet. I wanted the cave to be perfect for you.”

“I’m sorry, Victor. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Yuuri said, pulling his mate into his arms. He really didn’t want to upset Victor. It’ was part of the reason he stayed back in the first place. “I know you weren’t done, but you always make our cave a home no matter what you do. It’s perfect and I wanted to spend time with you while I had a chance”

Victor pouted, but he quickly relaxed in Yuuri’s embrace. The Cecaelia placed his hand over Victor’s belly, rubbing gently and earning a soft little pleasant sound from his mate. He loved to feel the firm bump beneath his hand, knowing the life Victor carried inside him would be precious to the both of them. It made Yuuri want to pamper the Mer and make sure he felt comfortable. If Victor allowed him to, he’d ravish the Mer and enjoy the solstice together.

“I know you have to go back to your patients, but can we stay like this a little longer?”

“Actually, Mari and Minako are here. Gave me the next couple of nights off to spend it with you. I’m free to stay like this all night if that’s what you want, though I can think of other ways to have a good time.”

Victor seemed pleasantly surprised, tilting Yuuri’s head to press their lips together. Yuuri would never get enough of his mate and the kiss didn’t take long to turn heated. Victor’s fingers tangled in his mate’s hair and keep him close. They continued until a low whistle caught their attention and both Chris and Phichit were staring at them from the entrance of the cave, neither of them stupid enough to cross that barrier, but looking all the same.

Yuuri growled at the sight and Phichit held up his hands. “Don’t look at me. I didn’t start it.”

“What are you two doing?” Yuuri bit out, clearly frustrated.

“Come on, cheri.” Chris purred, sliding uninvited into their den, a sly look on his face. Victor hissed at the intrusion, but even that did nothing to deter the other Cecaelia. Phichit followed a bit more cautiously as Chris continued. “It’s the solstice and the pull is strong. It wouldn’t hurt to have us watch a little…get some new ideas to spice up the nest. Besides, I’m a little curious about who can please their mate better…but if you’re not up for the challenge…I completely understand”

Yuuri felt Victor’s annoyance through their bond. It warred with the mer’s competitive spirit and Yuuri would probably get dragged along for the ride. He didn’t like it one bit, but the moment Victor’s lips crashed against his, he was lost to sensation of the Mer trying to devour him…drown his mouth with kisses and thoroughly distracting the Cecaelia from their audience. Waves of silver covered their faces, hiding their kisses from view. From the sounds in the cave, it didn’t seem to deter their guests at all.

They let their instincts guide them instead. Paying Phichit and Chris little mind, Yuuri lowered Victor down onto their nest, long taking control of the kisses. He let his lips wander…finding their way over to where the faint scar where Yuuri’s teeth had marked his mate, claiming and bonding all at the same time. Yuuri felt the thrill go through him every time he saw it. While he thought of Victor as his equal…sometimes he felt possessive. The mer was his mate. He put his children in his mate’s womb…

Lightly he bit down over the scars and Victor’s head fell back with a gasp. He loved the sight of pleasure on Victor’s face. The mer’s blue eyes looked up at him with a combination of love and lust. Trailing down his mate’s body he nipped and sucked gently on his skin, leaving little red marks on the pale expanse of flesh. Victor’s skin was more sensitive now and the mer squirmed, little sounds escaping past his lips. Yuuri’s tentacles wound them self around the mer’s forearms, pinning them down keeping them from moving. More tentacles wrapped around the Mer’s body to keep him from thrashing his tail as Yuuri continued to tease his mate.

He pressed his lips against Victor’s nipples, earning little gasps of pleasure and he felt his mate try to pull out of his grip. Yuuri smirked, teasing a little harder before switching to the other side. Victor was biting at his lower lip trying to stifle his own cries. Yuuri frowned, reaching up to pull Victor’s lip from between his teeth. The mer looked up at him, pleading silently. “Let me hear you. I want to know that I make you feel good. I’m going to take good care of you.”

Victor whimpered a little as Yuuri returned to his ministrations. He continued to suck little marks into his skin. He trailed back down, pressing kisses against the swell of Victor’s stomach.

“Look at you…already showing with our child. Letting me mark you, showing the world you’re mine. You’re so beautiful that you’re glowing. Every time I see it…I remember the day that I claimed you.”

“I remember it too.” Victor spoke, voice quiet. “Taking that leap of faith…wanting you…only you.”

A possessive growl left the Cecaelia’s throat as a thrill coursed through him. Victor was his mate and hearing Victor acknowledge it…it made him want to watch his mate fall apart under his onslaught of pleasure.

Other sounds filled the room. Chris and Phichit were trying to compete with them, but Yuuri barely paid any attention to them. Instead his possessiveness only grew and his own competitive nature rise up to match Victors. They might be friends, but that didn’t mean he’d let the other pair outdo him in his own den.

He pulled Victor up, putting the Mer in front of him so that the other pair could clearly see the marks on Victor’s body, the signs of his pregnancy. He kept Victor’s arms in his grip, high above the Mer’s head and pulled Victor’s back against his chest.

His hands wrapped around Victor’s waist, resting on the bump. Sliding down the Mer’s body, one hand wrapped around Victor’s cock, while fingers sought the Mer’s entrance, stroking over it feeling how ready his mate was for him. Victor’s head fell back as the Cecaelia teased their bond mark feeling Victor squirm against his body.

Movement in the cave caught his attention. He saw Chris and Phichit both stopped what they were doing to watch. Part of him wanted to growl for them to get out of his den, but a deeper part wanted to show them…show them how he took his mate apart., how willing and wondrous his mate was. Chris often teased him since the Cecaelia didn’t think Yuuri had the capacity to keep his mate satisfied. Maybe it was time to prove him wrong.

Rearranging his tentacles, he kept one tightly wound around both arms and four to keep Victor’s tail still. He wanted to try something he’d heard about from the other Cecaelia, but always wondered if Victor would even like it. Time to test the theory.

Brushing his free tentacles over his mate’s now puffy nipples, he heard Victor moan turning his face in to Yuuri’s throat to suck his own little mark into Yuuri’s skin. Grinning a little wickedly… he moved the bottom of those tentacles right over the nipples allowing the suckers to catch and tug lightly over them. Victor gasped and groaned at the sensations. The little nip of teeth in retaliation made him do it again, brushing his tentacles over the little nubs and letting them catch and pull lightly.

The Mer became a whithering mess after that. Between being held, the suction on his nipples, the stroking of his cock, and Yuuri pressing his fingers deep inside him as he worked him open…it didn’t take long for the Mer to reach his first climax, spilling his own seed into the water.

Yuuri worked him through the orgasm, keeping his eyes on his mate trying to memorize every line of Victor’s face in bliss. The Mer slumped against him, trying to catch his breath as he nuzzled his mate.

The pull of the solstice wouldn’t let them rest for long. They were in for more fun that night as Yuuri felt the pull call for him to take his mate again. Plus Victor had learned of inventive ways to satisfy Yuuri’s high stamina.

A soft pleased rumble that filled the room turned into an annoyed growl. Blue eyes were glaring at their audience, annoyed to still see them there. Yuuri turned to look at both of them. Phichit’s eyes were wide, hand trying to hide the grin behind it and failing. Chris didn’t bother to hide his smirk as he pulled Phichit closer. Yuuri opened his mouth to tell them off when Victor hissed again, beating him to it.

“Both of you, get out of our den.” The Mer growled out, before shifting to leave another mark on Yuuri’s skin. The pair made a placating gesture and left as quietly as they could. Yuuri waited until he didn’t see them anymore before he caught Victor in another kiss to stir him up again. He swallowed down the cry as he moved, continuing to tease his mate’s nipples and stretch him open.

Pulling his fingers out, he pressed the tip of his mating tentacle against his mate’s slit. He rubbed over it, further teasing the Mer. Victor whined out Yuuri’s name and the Mer relented. His eyes watched as he slowly pressed inside.

He watched as every centimeter sank deeper, stretching his mate wide. Yuuri nipped at his bite mark, feeling a need to renew the bond mark. It was a familiar feeling, one he normally didn’t act on, but tonight felt right. He wanted Victor to fall apart under his touch and he wanted to reaffirm something they both knew, but wanted to show it off to others.

Yuuri could feel the desperate need through the bond. He started slowly, being careful of his mates pregnant body…not wanting to risk anything even if his instincts were screaming it to go faster and push harder. Victor was a mess, begging and pleading as Yuuri held him completely at his mercy. It thrilled him to have Victor in his arms, but also knowing Victor trusted him enough to take care of him.

“Please, Yuuri. I need more…you won’t hurt me or the baby. I need you.”

He didn’t pick up his pace at first enjoying the sight of his tentacle pressing deep and sliding out covered in his mate’s thick slick. Victor’s inner muscles clamped around him causing him to press a little harder, move a little faster, chasing his climax now. The slew of praises escaped the Mer as Yuuri swirled his tongue over the bonding gland to sooth his mate a little.

Before he knew it he was spilling inside his mate…reminiscent of their first time. Instinctively he bit down hard and Victor cried out as the pain and pleasure sent him reeling into his own climax.

Victor must have passed out for a moment because the Mer went limp in his arms. Yuuri purred, prying his teeth out of the new mark and licking at the bit of blood that escaped. He still felt a primal need to take his mate, but he wanted him to be conscious for it. Pulling out slowly he groaned at the sight of thick dark cum spilling out of his mate, running down the iridescent scales, further marking him.

When Victor roused from his sleep, he grinned pulled Yuuri into a filthy kiss and they went one more round, this time Victor took control, kissing Yuuri breathless and stroking over the mating tentacle until Yuuri spilled all over his belly and chest. It was filthy, but seemed to calm them enough for a break for a little while. Both lay in the next, not having the energy to even clean up.

Victor looked absolutely debauched, red marks and bruises littering his body, pale skin stained by the dark substance. Yuuri moaned at the sight while Victor grinned looking thoroughly sated. The Mer hummed trailing his fingers over Yuuri’s chest, sliding closer so that some of the mess got on the Cecaelia as well.

“I should get up and get us both cleaned up,” Yuuri murmured only to have Victor pressing their bodies together.

“Don’t you dare. You’re staying right here. I’ll be ready for another round in a few. No point in getting cleaned up if we’re just going to get filthy again.”

Yuuri couldn’t think of a good argument for that finding that if this was really what his mate wanted, he could live with that. Instead, his fingers found Victor’s hair, threading through and brushing the tangles out while Victor returned the favor of leaving more marks on Yuuri’s body.

They carried on through the night…taking moments to take each other apart and dozing between their waves of need. When they finished, Yuuri finally got them cleaned up and tended to the bite mark, berating himself for getting distracted by the solstice not looking after his mate. Victor just let him fuss, too warn out to argue since they’d gone till dawn.

Yuuri trusted his sister, Minako, and the meddling duo to take care of things until they came out again. He would make it up to them later, but for now, he gathered his mate into his arms, letting his hands stroke protectively over Victor’s belly.

“Yuuri…” Victor murmured. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Yuuri asked a little curious as to why his mate would be thanking him.”

“Hmmm…I needed this today. I think I was on edge because I was missing you. I’ve been having my doubts always afraid that I’ll never be enough for you…that I don’t deserve you.”

Yuuri kissed his mate again to silence him. Victor was always the one reassuring him when he had his doubts. Sure the Mer had his moments and when he did, Yuuri didn’t know what to do to make things better.

“Never doubt that you’re the one for me, my Vitya.” He spoke the Mers rarely used nickname, feeling especially affectionate. “I chose you to be my mate, to help me, to have my children. I don’t want anyone else. You’re the only Mer that can satisfy me.”

“I thought…maybe while Chris and Phichit were in here…”

Yuuri shook his head. “I’m going to have a talk with them. They came in uninvited and I’d never invite them into our nest. You were right to send them away. I shouldn’t have let them stay to begin with.”

“No, they needed to see…to know that we belong to each other. I don’t think they’ll do it again.” Victor paused. “I love you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled, feeling content and happy at the declaration. “I love you too, my Vitya.”

The cave grew quiet as Victor’s eyes closed. Yuuri stayed awake a while longer just watching his mate sleep. Victor meant the world to him and he needed to do more so that Victor would never doubt. He hoped that this would be the first step towards that. Already, thoughts swirled in his head.

A thought crossed his head, something he wouldn’t have thought about it before now. He’d never let anyone else do something like that to him, but the more he thought about it the more he found he wouldn’t mind if it was Victor.

They’d have to wait for him to have their child so he had plenty of time to plan this. He would do it…do it for Victor to show his mate just how much the Mer meant to him. Hopefully it would turn out okay…no he knew it would turn out okay.

Now he just needed to get it done…the sooner the better…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Not as elaborate as my other chapters, but I'm gonna end this on a bit of a bang, so tried to keep it simple. I was trying to set up my last chapter in the ending, so yes, I have plans.
> 
> Now for a quick update on some other things...I'm going to take a quick break before the last chapter of this to get some of my other stuff updated. I've neglected them for too long and I need a break from the underwater AU. Plus, I've been brainstorming a new project to be posted when this is done. I'm trying to come up with a coherent schedule, but my work schedule is changing again on the 20th and I don't know how that's going to affect me and my writing. I do want to get back to updating regularly, I've just been under a lot of stress. 
> 
> I appreciate all your support and for reading my stories. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Hoping to get more out soon!
> 
> Wanna talk about my stories with me...feel free to ask questions on Tumblr or join my Discord channel. My Discord has grown over the last couple of weeks and everyone is super friendly. Links Below (let me know if something doesn't work):
> 
> Discord: [Here](https://discord.gg/9bu7RA2/)  
> Tumblr: [Here](http://midnightjournalist.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Did I do all right? Please let me know! I'm motivated by comments/kudos. Also please check out my other stories and let me know what you think!
> 
> Wanna talk about my stories with me...feel free to ask questions on Tumblr or join my Discord channel. Links Below
> 
> Discord: [Here](https://discord.gg/9bu7RA2/)  
> Tumblr: [Here](http://midnightjournalist.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
